


Those Howling Wolves

by InkyDewott502



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Biological Warfare, Biological Weapons, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Civil War, Class Differences, Drama, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fantastic Racism, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Genetics, Intersex, Mild Sexual Content, Military Ranks, Political Alliances, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyDewott502/pseuds/InkyDewott502
Summary: The Continent Terra Nova is home to many different provinces that house human-like beings, with animal races and ethnicities. There is a Province called Coastal Rises that has a unique ethnicity of wolves. The proud people have always been successful when dealing with difficult situations, will they stand firm or crumble beneath the weight of a new, much greater threat.





	1. Leaving so Soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Generals of the Coastal Rises Army have been given some important information that they must give out to certain recruits. But it could never be that simple, could it?

The year 2219, Location: Town of Broken Hills. District: Turn Oak, Province: Coastal Rises, Continent: Nova Terra, Major Station: Black 

General Karen, a Coastal Rises Foreign Affairs Supervisor was tasked with bringing the news of relocation to the recruits that were affected so she was knocking on doors. The wolf had cleared most of her list and was about to finish up so she stopped in front to take time to refresh her recollection.

Housed in this last room was the last batch of recruits named Copper, Cobalt, Marko then Paula. Karen was told that they were all related to one another it seems and Paula had been assigned mess hall clean up with some others so she wouldn’t be there with her roommates. 

**Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock! ** The Middle-aged Officer tapped on the door. 

”Could someone please get the door? I’d like to continue reading without any more interruptions or loud noises.” growled Marko as he pushed his navy blue and green glasses up into the bridge of his nose. 

The knocks grew louder as the clock on the wall remained in time. Sitting in a chair adjacent to the window the young man was the furthest away, after all, it was only fair. 

“Fine, just help me move these care packages outta the way before I get the door!" Complained the recruit named Copper, clearly struggling as whatever was loaded inside her packages weighed much. 

In the doorway is a tall dark-haired she-wolf, Coastal Rises affair supervisor and General; Karen, who was waiting for the recruits in training. 

“Hmmm, I have some big news but for now what’s in this box?” With a smile, she slid it towards the closet and waited for an answer from the flustered she-wolf. 

Cobalt, Copper's older twin brother had already begun sorting through his items and decided to give a response for his sister. “Not sure General Karen, there’s a chance it might not be like mine.” 

Then he turned to his twin as Marko, one of their roommates, finally closed his book. “What are you worried about? Our good old Supervising General here is only doing her job with this inspection bud.” 

“Alright, there shouldn’t be anything for me to fret over, Jade, I mean Melissa sent it to me so it must be fine!” brightened the girl as she ripped away the tape sealing the box, thick tail wagging happily. 

Karen crouched down in front of the box and took it straight from the recruit's hands. “Hmm let's see nothing outta the ordinary here with best wishes cards, extra snacks, medical aids, a pillow and-.” She started the General as she scanned through the girl’s belongings before removing a thin pillow and adding it to the pile. 

“Uh what the ever-loving fuck are these things doing in here Copper? Oops, pardon my language, but seriously.” 

In front of her box were several items that Copper or better yet her brother didn’t think their older sister back home would put in there; a stack of porn mags, condoms, birth control pills, and in its glory an onahole with a note attached to it. ‘This is all for you, I thought you’d need it’.

"Is this for you kid, all these sex, uh tools, or whatever?” 

Copper’s face went bright red and she jumped forward trying to block the older wolf from staring at it anymore. “No no, it must be for someone else, not me!” She elbowed her brother and he jolted away. 

“Uh, not me it was not in my care package, and trust me I’ve checked!” barked back Cobalt, his hands covering his face in embarrassment. “Maybe all that for someone other than us two, yeah that must be the case!”

The Supervisor shrugged her arms, covering her yawn, “Sure then, these should be for Marko here or better yet Paula, what do you think kids?” She held the box towards the other recruit at the protest of Copper who was a nervous wreck. Luckily he hadn't noticed yet since he had gone back to being lost in his novel.

“Why’d she go and ask him of people? Cobalt what are we gonna do?” She cried to her brother who just turned a blind eye and dusted off his blue uniform. 

Her twin shook his head and sighed as he ruffled his hair. “This is a toughie sis, but I know blackmailing Melissa will be much easier when we get the chance.” Cobalt whispered lowly. 

The frustrated wolfdog Marko looked up, “Yes General Karen, what is it this time?” then his gaze fell down to the package full of unmentionables. 

“Wha, what are… no, they certainly aren’t for me or Paula, if they were they’d have been in my care pack with my name on it.” He flushed, deciding to dodge the buck. 

This left his cousin in a tight spot. “Uh well, perhaps ‘Lissa left it for anyone who wanted it, yeah that’s it!” Copper retrieved the box and extended towards her superior.

“There might be someone you know who needs this stuff cause we sure don’t! Do you want any of this General Karen?” The younger wolf practically begged, her fear of punishment taking control over her pride. 

“Who me, well I already have most of these,” started the Supervisor before placing her hands on the singular sex toy, still in its a plastic wrap. “But, this is something I don’t actually have. I heard that this onahole thing is for  **snap ** right Cobalt?” 

The mentioned wolf, who was caught off guard fell backward, tail rigged beneath him. “Uh apparently it’s for, um  masturbation aid or something like that, I wouldn’t know, never used one, never wanted to.”  _ Please just fucking kill me, that was so embarrassing. _

With her brother saying his final words, Copper fell out onto the floor, hitting her head on the box. 

"You killed her, headass!" Screamed Marko in panic as he tried to get her awake. "And you don't go overreacting over some stupid shit!"

"I can't believe me, my own flesh and blood would be caught saying something like that in front of my ears, my virgin ears!" Copper cried, shaking her twin’s shoulders back and forth. 

  
  


Their General laughed to get their attention, trying to get them back on topic. Karen held the package close to her belt and then turned it sideways for a quick minute. She tossed it back in the box and sighed. 

"Thanks for the offer but, I don't think this will work, it won't fit all of my needs." Then she placed her hands about the distance between her ears. "I'm kinda a big deal." 

Twins Cobalt and Copper gazed at their General, in total shock, looking back at the door, the clock, and the box.

Their world spun Marko was way more curious and tried to guess for himself. "Are you sure about that?" He asked as his roommates had spaced out. The Coastal Rises Supervisor panicked, pushing the boy's hands away, despite them not coming into contact with her body.

  
  


“I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding. Anyway, you might not be aware, but the defense counsel is always on my ass about little things you recruits need to do." 

"They've pulled on my dick as one of their Supervisors, waiting for me to be a good little bitch who solves all their problems, without thinking of my own life and or schedule.” her black and brown ears flattened down to her skull and she pushed her hands into her pockets.

Marko blushed as his eyes “Well yes we are recruits, but what does have to do so far from the capital?” he then shook his white and golden furred hair, out of his eyes, coughing. 

He decided to open his book again, ashamed of his own behavior. "I'm sorry for my actions, they weren't very appropriate."

_ What could it be? _ Copper staring at her twin brother. Cobalt glanced back, putting his hand under his chin in thought.  _ Now that I think about it, is Paula done yet? They must be working her like a slave, goodness.  _

Marko watched Karen sigh and grab a chair to sit down.“No, no it's fine I've got a bit of time to kill. But we do need you all, the whole regiment of recruits in this base to relocate.” Is what the Supervisor stated, closing her green eyes.

Copper was surprised at the statement, her brown layered black tail wagged, fiercely. “But where to? Still in the province right? Still in the continent, right guys?” She panicked, putting her fingers to her mouth, biting at the neatly trimmed nails. 

Karen smiled at the younger female as she tried to keep her emotions in check, “Calm down now kid, This branch, number 8 of Turn Oak is headed to the capital. Due to recent amounts of recruits and members returning home we need you guys to go over help the city of Barenistol.” 

“When will we be departing, General Karen? I don’t want to waste time talking with you when I could be studying about a war, old dog.” 

barked Marko folding his arms.

His glasses reflected the light from the lamp. "You've already wasted enough of our time." He was clearly embarrassed and wanted her to leave but no one else in the room could tell. 

The General clenched her fist and walked over to the younger wolf, slightly pissed off. “Eh, so you want to study about war huh Marko, well you've got a relic of war right in front of yah!” suddenly she caused her right hand to have a flame surrounding it, surprising the recruits.

“Y-you ca-can use fire magic?!” Cobalt gasped, leaning back, eyes wide with excitement. General Karen lifted up her left hand and it started crackling, glowing a whip of purple electricity.

“Aren’t gonna take notes too kid? You'll lose this perfect chance,” The Supervisor barked, gritting her teeth into a devilish grin. "I shouldn't really be doing this, but still."

The blonde and white-haired male was a little excited, shaking in his seat. “O-oh, you can use fire magic, I've seen others perform the power before, but-”

Her left hand-illuminated with light and then electrical flares and shocks shot up her hand for a finale she used her other fist of flames to cause an explosion. Copper and her brother stood there speechless, not sure what to think of, just in awe of the display of talent and culmination of years of work.

Marko fell back in his chair, causing it to fall into the floor and was in complete denial. “No way! No one has ever used both thunder and fire magic…. No not since the White and Grey crusade of 2190 but that was over 10 years ago!” 

Karen stared at Marko, smirking gently “Oi, didn’t know I was part of the White and Grey Crusade, did you? You’re lucky I’m so nice, deciding to show you my magic since you were so interested." 

"Oh and twins, don't worry, I won't tell others about your sister's gifts.” With that she moved her leg to the side and walked out of the room, closing the door. " Good night, I'll send letters to you all, if and when I get the chance."

Cobalt reached down to grab his friend’s hand, lifting him up off the ground. “Thanks, man, I really needed that after she got back at me, I don't know what's been going on with me lately.” the older wolf sighed, pushing his glasses up. 

Copper walked closer to the boys, worry on her face before stopping to ask “Hey but I didn't know much about that White and Grey crusade! It happened about the year we were born in and they learned thunder magic from…. Who?” Cobalt rubbed his ears in response, closing his eyes pausing to think.

“Honestly the practice of magic has been banned since then guys. I don't know, try and read about it but as for me, I think it’s time for bed. Try to keep it, quiet guys, good night.” popped in Marko having put on his nightclothes and in his bed under the covers.

The twins stayed up looking for books or articles on thunder magic and the White and Grey Crusade. “Oh and tell Paula to get some shut-eye and not to stay up doing night watch for someone else, I don’t want to have to keep waking her up during the day.”

“Sure thing Mark, oh, and look I found one!” Copper yawned holding up a medium-sized guide on the White and Grey crusade, titled stories from within. Ignoring the find, her brother frowned, getting down on his knees to reach in his bag, looking for his clothes. 

Just then, a worn out Paula collapsed in the room, her pink ears folded in defeat as she slunk her pajamas slowly into her arms before she, and then grabbedher toothbrush and toothpaste, leaving as quickly as she came. The twins simplyshook their heads, knowing that it would be better to wait for the wolfdog to come back. 

Cobalt had finally got out his nightwear and rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his brown and black hair. “Uhh, I didn’t find anything in our little militia supplied library about thunder magic earlier.Let’s go to bed as well, sis.” 


	2. Orders up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the other generals and those in command who came to Broken Hill. The Major Station one takes tells an awful lot of things about them.

The year 2219, Location: Town of Broken Hills. District: Turn Oak, Province: Coastal Rises, Continent: Nova Terra, Major Station: Black 

* * *

Karen headed back down the halls while the other generals told the selected recruited in Branch 8 of Turn Oak the news, with less difficulty no less. After a while, but they were finished and went to a meeting room to discuss. 

A short silver-haired wolfman wearing a red and black coat smiled brightly at another person wearing the same coat. “Heh, the kids I told were so excited! Anyone else feels their positive energy?” asked the latter named Rin, her sand-colored tail wagging. 

Four more officials entered the well-lit room, one black and white female, one brown, orange and black male, one grey, beige and white female and the last was a golden and brown-haired male. 

The wolf with golden-brown hair looked sternly at Karen and the other officials, putting his knee on the chair adjacent to him. Everyone looked up at him about to cause a scene. “Hey Tsubasa, you are only like two medals away from him, he isn't that om.” asked the sandy-haired she-wolf, tilting her head in confusion. 

Tsubasa as he was called out dusted off his red uniform, sighing “Yes Rin, but he still decides to act all headstrong and boss us around.” his red eyes contrasting with his silver hair and tail. "But this year's election will prove a point, we just have to be patient."

All the staff present looked extremely tired and bored so the head official started the conversation. “As you all know, I am a General Fokubi, tomorrow at noon we will send the branch 8 recruits to Barenistol. When they get to the Capital they will get into their assigned groups of 6 and go to different sections of the city.” He paused to take a breath. 

Someone, who was concerned had to speak up “So how will we fill in branch 8’s spots in the regiment? With recruits and or soldiers from where?” She had different shades of grey hair and her name was Yuu.

Karen tilted her head in agreement and so did a few others. Fokubi looked a little startled, placing his hand on his chin and rubbing up and down his light beard. 

“I agree with you inquire Yuu, also Fokubi could you just not read a script from off the top of your head? I can tell you pause to remember everything that Kuroko and I wrote down yesterday.” spoke up another person from behind everyone. His name was Lawrence and he was another person who worked on the report.

Kuroko wiped her glasses, with her purple glasses cleaner, resting them back on her face. Her black tail slightly rose at the mention of her name, so she brushed her shoulders off and walked up to Fokubi. 

“Thanks, Lawrence, unlike our most established officer I know the rest of the report.” She grabbed a folder from the table and took out a few pages of paper stapled together. 

The golden and brown-haired man was flabbergasted at the comment, trying to save face he shot back. 

“But Kuroko, you are just going to read off your papers! Not like me, since I’m trying to remember it! C’mon, anyone with me?” Everyone in the room gave him a glare, telling him to just shut up. 

“Branches 6, 9 and 2 will send their extra soldiers to fill our 36 branches 8 recruits. Branch 9 will arrive first and 2 will arrive last due to their distance. That is the end of our report, You are dismissed and have a good night.” Kuroko calmly stated, grabbing the folder and leaving the room with a cup and napkin in hand. On the table, there was juice and some cookies. 

About everyone took a cup of what they wanted, napkin of one or more cookies and left the meeting room, after Kuroko. Leaving the janitorial staff to come in and tidy up the area. 

“Not all of the officials are from Broken Hills, ya know, Yuu,” said Karen grabbing her bags out of the room where the branch 8 officials were staying, dusting off her hat and gloves. You frowned looking at her fellow officials grabbing their belongings and coats. 

Rin and Tsubasa put on their coats, as they shivered. “It really isn’t that cold outside guys. Are you sure you’ll be cold walking to the train, since it has heaters?” pondered Fokubi, shifting his duffle bag to a more comfortable position. Rin gave him an irritated look and buttoned up her coat. 

“Why are we kidding ourselves? Yuu and Fokubi are from Branch 3 which is high up in the Silver Steppes, so of course, they are not cold in fucking 10 C weather,” grumbled Lawrence, putting his hat over his short silver hair. Soon after everyone had got their bags and was waiting outside for the train. The wind blew harder and the wolves got closer together to keep warm.

Kuroko stood stoically silent, sipping her tea, the cold midnight air pushing her hair from her face, as her hood had fallen off. “Wish you brought your scarf and cap, huh Kuro?” nudged Fokubi, pulling her hood back up for her. His warm light blue eyes filled with concern, as well as tears from the wind blowing in them. 

She bitterly denied his advance, pushing his hand away. "Don't test me, right now." Kuroko flushed pink, putting her thighs together and balling her fists.

“Yo, why is the train taking so long? This delay is wasting my time!” complained Tsubasa, rubbing his hands together and blowing into them, with his hot breath. Karen shifted her scarf around, holding her suitcase handle anxiously waiting looking at her watch. 

Soon the group waiting at the station heard a loud horn blare, three times; one right after the other. Yuu, Fokubi, Kuroko, and Lawrence got on the train headed north red station along with other people waiting at the stop. 

The train carts heading north closed their doors and switched tracks while speeding away. Seconds later a train with flashing lights saying that it was heading south to grey station arrived. 

“Well goodbye everyone, I’m headed to the capital. Make sure to keep in touch, guys!” Karen waved, hoisting her roller suitcase up into the cart. Other passengers entered the carts as well and the doors soon closed. 

Suddenly the signs on the station poles lit up bright orange. “We have a delay for green route coming from the west and yellow route coming from the east to grey station." said a dull voice on the intercom, causing most people waiting to yell in frustration. 

Rin and Tsubasa both facepalmed and sat down on the benches near the route map. Tsubasa started to nod off and leaned on his friend’s smaller shoulder. Rin put his gloved hand in her not a gloved hand, pulling out her phone with her left hand. 

Besides the two there was an avian, his curiosity getting the best of him. “Excuse me miss but is that a touch screen smartphone?” is what he asked his beak covered by his black and white scarf.

The female sand and brown-haired wolf was slightly startled at the sudden question, but answered: “Oh yes it is sir, but only government agents and officials have them at the moment." The avian smiled at her, leaning closer obviously interested. "The public won't have to wait long before they can purchase these for themselves and ditch their flip phones." 

Tsubasa started snoring playfully, being well awake just wanting to make his younger friend upset. But Rin paid no mind to him and looked at the stranger, gawking at her smartphone. “By golly miss that’s unique! Are you from out of town? I’m heading out of town to do some shipments myself.” the red and blackbird said. Extending out his wing reaching for the lab worker’s free hand. 

Rin shook his hand putting her phone in her pocket, getting uneasy. “Well yes sir, I’m a government lab worker from district 2. “ She headed him a business card out of her jacket pocket “If you ever need any help call me My name is-” Suddenly Tsubasa grabbed her shoulder and threw is duffle bag onto his side. Panicked facial expression and worry glazed his face. 

He pointed to the train and crowd, and called out “RIN! We have to go now! The train is about head off!” startling both of the seated individuals. Rin picked up her bag and followed her friend into the train cart quickly. The two sat down and put their belongings under the seats. 

That left the red and blackbird to himself, along with the card. “Oh, it has a telephone number I can call! Now if only there was a phone around here,” he said putting the card in his trenchcoat and looking at his watch. 

After many more stops, all the officials left the train station. Most didn’t arrive home till early morning if they were lucky. Some would have to stay in the capital overnight. At least there were plenty of hotels open, but most wanted to charge too much for just a night, being more reasonable for longer stays.

“Thank you for letting us stay here Karen, goodnight and see you tomorrow.” said both of them at once. In the room was Tsubasa, Rin, and an exhausted Karen.

The green-eyed she-wolf smiled turning off the light switch and getting into her bed. "It's no problem, I'll leave you two a note or something, 'night."

Her guests, the District 2 officials slept in the guest bedroom of her little two-bedroom house, paid by the government, until the official’s dorm was completed next to the Barenistol castle. They all went to sleep peacefully, to get ready for the next day. 


	3. The Lessons They Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather isn't frightful but Rin’s mood will be if Tsubasa won't stop playing around and teasing her.

Year: 2219, Location: Barenistol, Province: Coastal Rises, Continent: Nova Terra, Major Station: Grey

An alarm went off in General supervisor Karen’s phone. The black and brown wolf went straight up and leaped onto the floor. “Yugo! It’s already 5 AM, now I’ve only got 30 minutes to leave.” she gasped running to her dresser and grabbing her clothes plus her glasses. Since it was a late Hito-Atsui day, she took a t-shirt along with her uniform. 

Karen looked at her guest room door and grabbed a notepad. “I better write a note for them, I might leave by the time they wake up.” She opened the door, still wearing her nightclothes. In the low lit room, Rin and Tsubasa were passed out under the covers, sheets, and blankets. The smaller female was behind her friend sideways, practically spooning the older wolf. 

But Karen was too tired to notice and wrote down a small note, “Bye guys if you need anything call this number; 704 - 894- 8470, be sure to lock my doors. Have a safe trip back home you two.” Then she took a short shower in her master bathroom and got completely dressed. 

The green-eyed wolf grabbed her phone and put it into her pocket, along with her id and wallet. She hauled her shoulder bag onto her left shoulder and opened the front door. 

“Woah, it’s kinda windy today, better get an extra layer.” she marveled getting her black and red jacket, supplied by the government, and closed her door. Karen looked back at her tan and orange house, into the city was the capital. She started walking to the street, towards the courtyard. 

Most provinces in Nova Terra do not use cars or other automobiles due to the sensitive environment from to war of 2105. Coastal Rises uses electric-powered trains and metros to get across cities, regions, and districts. They also ban the use of power plants that produce harmful chemicals into the atmosphere. 

The route everyone takes to get to the castle is different but there are many gates to get into any building of importance. Karen reached a gate to get inside, so she flashed the security guard her ID and he allowed her in.

“Thanks, Leonardo, I have to go inform the Noble Court about our meeting.” the wolf quickly said as she stopped to open the door. Leonardo didn’t turn to face her but his ears swiveled around to listen better. Karen passed through a hallway that leads to an outside area, directly in front of the Castle. 

While walking up the steps she overheard a conversation between two workers. “Now you know damn well this government ain’t no monarchy, the way our Presidents are elected is.” said one of the men, presumably older, crossing his arms. 

The other man put back “I know we’ll have 3 branches of power, but the next President has to be related to the last. The rule is held in the air between the children as an election and the whole king queen thing is old school.” 

Karen made it to the capital castle before she heard anything else. She was greeted by a staff member whose name she didn’t know but politely she smiled back and ventured towards the discussion room. 

Abruptly she was interrupted by someone familiar to her; Sirius wartime, job friend, and boyfriend. 

"Good morning my love, you ready?" He breathed into her ears. The wolfman leaned down, his curly silver and grey hair brushing into her brown and black as they embraced for a moment. 

“Ahem, good morning Generals Sirius and Karen. Please help yourselves to our breakfast spread and morning beverages. We will begin the meeting in 20 minutes, thank you for showing up today.” said a polite voice from behind the wolves.

It was a staffer named Richard, who was normally in charge of the Howling Family affairs. The two supervisors smiled and went up to the tables to get their breakfast, waiting for 6:30 AM to be on the clock.

Meanwhile back in the townhouse, Tsubasa woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom, slightly panicked at the feeling going on in him. His friend and close colleague Rin were clinging to his side, her breathing was soft and her body not so much.  _ Oh, that's right, this is Karen's house and I'm here with Rin after our stop got delayed. _

“Hey hey, wake up you dolt.” The Ashen Wolf said parting his hair into a ponytail, taking a hair tie from his wrist and putting it on. 

He got off the bed, pulling the covers and sheets away, revealing Rin’s toned body. "Well shit, I didn't know you were serious about that workout thing from earlier, damn. 

“Huh, workout? What-what it is Tsu? Is it morning already?” the younger wolf yawned, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Tsubasa grabbed her bag and tossed it next to her on the bed, saying nothing. 

The sandy-haired female looked down and blushed at her choice of tight pants, not hiding anything or leaving it to the imagination. She quickly opened her backpack and grabbed her uniform jacket and dress slacks, perfect for the chilly weather. 

Tsubasa looked at his phone and checked the train times to green from grey. He put his phone on the chair and opened the closet door, looking for iron and its ironing board. 

“We only have about 20 or so minutes to get ready, so we’re going to have to iron our clothes, brush our teeth, shower together, get dressed, clean up, leave Karen’s place, find quick breakfast, go to the station, and wait for the 6:40 train.” He started plugging in the iron and putting it down.

The slightly younger wolf was awestruck. “Wait, I have a question about one of the things you just said Tsubasa! Why are we going to have to shower together, do you really think it’ll take that-.” Her companion jabbed her with the ironing board to silence her. 

“Of course Rin! You are absolutely time challenged so I don’t trust you, like yesterday when you were yammering on about smartphones with that avian and almost missed the train!” 

The black-haired wolf harshly put, placing down the ironing board and getting his clothes out of his bag. The iron beeped ready and Rin started ironing her jacket then her pants. Tsubasa ironed his clothes and they put them on their hangers.

Rin opened the door to the bathroom and as she turned around to grab her toiletry bag Tsubasa was already ready, behind the curtains. She leaned back, putting her hand to her chest and reached down to get her towel. 

The older wolf turned on the light to the bathroom. “Now, you have 10 seconds to make a decision.” he reminded, grabbing a little rag from his bag. "Okay fine, you get a minute. Always taking forever." 

In the meantime, the Black-haired wolf turned on the radio to a documentary of Coastal Rises Wolves and their unique history. This part the narrator was going on about more recent events that affected the denizens. 

*"The war of 2105 was between people of the past kingdom which was a larger Saurian Land that had separate states for Canines, Feline, Bovine, and other large mammal races. There was a civil war between the two sides of the wolves, which ruled the Canine states of The Great Luponden.

One side, the west who wanted the eldest son of King Hawthorne to be the next heir. Those on the east who wanted King Hawthorne’s more sensible daughter to be the heir. The Son's name was Gerrick and the Daughter's Ashton, thus where the Rick Wolves and Ashen Wolves get their names."*

The two sides had separated the province and used various weapons of war to defend themselves. Coastal Rises and the Saurian States had not separated yet,"* the narrator stated in a rich deep voice, echoing through the little room.

Tsubasa grabbed his bath towel along with soap then walked into the bathroom and, place ed down his stuff, letting out a sigh. Rin shook her whole head with her ears folding, licking her chops at the doors’ direction. 

“I really need to get undressed and get outta here, but it just feels-” she started to whine but then she tripped on the rug. Her older friend face-palmed, before guiding the young woman up. 

*"But the Ricks had a plan; calling for a ceasefire and make all the enemy soldiers return home and then they used the B10 hormone bomb. That bomb was a large biological weapon of mass chaos on their Ashen brethren. It scrambled DNA, polluted the land, and destroyed crops along with much of the ancient infrastructure still left behind."*

Rin got frustrated at herself, pulling off her shirt, shivering slightly at the feeling of rooms cool air. She did not have visible breasts glan mounds since Ashen wolves only have breasts while pregnant and during nursing children so there was nothing care about with bare chests. 

*"After the bomb dropped, there were new norms of the mutant wolves; traits from distant relatives, recessive genes becoming more dominant, bizarre colors/combinations for hair/eyes, disease immunity/ weakness, birth defects, childhood cancer and most importantly more than half of the first group exposed to be intersex/true hermaphrodites."* 

  
  


She folded her shirt and put it in her bag as the taller wolf turned on the shower water. 

“Hurry up over there Rin. We don’t want to waste any of Ms. Karen’s water.” Tsubasa said, his tail bobbing with concern. 

He waited for the water to grow warmer and pulled back the shower curtain, gazing at the neat cleanliness of the walls. 

*"The set sex from the last 2 chromosomes was changed and so was the way they were delivered. Males became YX and YY where females became XY and stayed XX.

The ones with both X and Y were true hermaphrodites and the ones without would have normal single-sex organs. It really started when a just exposed to the B10 hormone female wolf and male wolf decided to have children."*

The two coworkers have bathed together before and there were on a tight schedule so the Tsubasa set an alarm for 5 minutes. As he was about to call her name again Rin appeared, eyes glazed and nose irritated. 

*"For example in one family; the Baker's, there was some strange reason the male’s Y chromosome went before his mates X chromosome in the DNA of their son. The son was then born with intersex parts. But strange enough when the female’s X went first then her mate’s Y in the DNA of their next child, a daughter.

This leads to females starting to carry the Y chromosomes and being able to give them to her offspring, along with the father being able to give X or Y. Now it seems that new breakthroughs are proving there seems to be another reason for the sexes based on hormones produced, but more will be explored in the future."*

“Sorry I don’t know what is going on, but I feel frustrated about something,” Rin muttered as she ran a hand across her washcloth. They began cleaning silently, only with the shower sounds filling the awkward space.

*"Since they were intersex a 'male' would be able to give birth and impregnate and vice versa for the 'female'. But it was only 6 cold weather months of the year a 'female' could impregnate a 'male' and only those same 6 months of the year a 'male' could be impregnated by a 'female'. This time is referred to as Futari-Samui by the Ashen wolves; likewise, the opposite is called Hito-Atsui."*

Rin was only a few inches shorter than her friend so while washing his hair he couldn't help but stare at her eyes. Tsubasa's face became warm.

*"It started off random but then they started being almost the same time for mates, who triggered each other with their sex hormones. 

Ashen Wolves have since let away with calling one another male or female as the terms were arbitrary, gender identity became unnecessary.

Which same-sex relationships were becoming common and less discriminated against but intersex wolves were becoming the new target."*

Her sight caused the guy to put his washcloth up in mortification, his black ears folding. He decided to take a gaze lower, towards her soap and water drenched stomach, abs, hips and-

*"At first YY boy being born was not possible, but after the XY girls started procreating with the YX boys, but after more and more generations XX and YY became less common. 

For certain reasons YYs and XYs tend to release all of their sex hormones due to hormone signals even when they aren't interested in sex with one another."*

_ Man, was her body this hot and face that sexy? Has she had all this to herself the whole time? _ The dark-haired wolf thought to turn away from the official, her being blissfully unaware of his perversion. The five-minute alarm went off and Rin twisted the knob on the shower wall to turn it off and reached for her dry towel.

*"In the current times, XXs and YYs are very uncommon and are sadly discriminated against between the other two. Other Provinces mainly dislike the intersex wolves visiting their places or businesses and often treat them with discrimination to this day."* the narrator finished, an advertisement beginning to play. 

Tsubasa rubbed his towel over his wet hair, while Rin just shook her head violently instead. He gave her a strange look and gazed at the counter. The woman grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste then started brushing while her body still wasn’t dry.  _ She's so cute when she's being hard-headed. _

“You know there are towels and stuff here?” asked her friend, having put on his shirt and reaching for his uniform. Rin’s blue eyes stared at him, with a deathly glint in them. "Fine, I'll do it for you, but not because I want to, but because you need it." 

This idea earned him a jab on his foot from the wolf when he nudged her naughty bits on "accident". "But it's not my fault! Those things were in the way of my hands and the towel." Tsubasa had then been pushed away as Rin decided to dry her body on her own. 

Somehow they finished getting ready with the red-eyed wolf making fun of his younger friend again, this time at her patriotic print underwear and t-shirt. They grabbed their bags and phones, looking at the time, slightly panicked.

“Listen I’m a sucker for this kinda stuff, so I buy it, can't you just leave me be.” Rin snapped, punching him in the side while he was off guard. Tsubasa, with much force, slammed the door into her hand in response. She shoved it back but realized they would break something and he caught it. 

They stared at each other for about 30 seconds, then the Tsubasa got serious and whispered: “I seriously don’t wanna break Ms. Karen’s stuff.”

Then he whipped around and kicked Rin at point-blank in the gut, sending her flying onto the ground. He ran away as fast as he could, his bag bouncing up and down. 

“Haha! I’d never care about breaking you!” Tsubasa shouted long jumping off the slightly raised stair steps, in the walkway.

The wolf woman lay on the floor and nonchalantly took out her phone, checking the train times. Despite the brief pain she was in, Rin rose off the ground, picked up her bags, and locked Karen’s front door. 

She looked at her friend aimlessly wander around in from the stair steps view. Tsubasa was holding his phone in his hand and was holding it up, trying to get a signal. 

“I see how it is, ya can pull on my dick and kick me but get mad when I push the door back at ya? What a mess you are?” asked Rin tapping his shoulder, sending a shudder down his spine. She showed him the app that has the location of the stations and their schedules. 

He wiped his brow and picked his luggage off the concrete and smiled while ruffling Rin’s short hair. "Yeah, I'm sorry for being moody and all that jazz, it must be FutariSamui coming in strong, I can feel it." The smaller wolf pushed his hand off her head and rolled her shoulders, stressed from the bag weight. 

"Sure you are, don't talk to me, asshole." Growled Rin as she stepped through a pile of leaves along the trail. "Fucking FutariSamui, what a load of shit. You always mess with me, no matter the season." 

Her partner rubbed his head as the late fall wind dared to break through his thin hair.  _ Damn, what can I do to make up for this?  _ The two Department of Health workers had a long path ahead of them, the brisk weather and their luggage didn't make it any easier.

They made it up to the train station and were shown the times and places for each car for about 10 seconds each. Many other people were in the station had stopped by the numerous little shops and food joints that were located. The fact that this was the capital city made it a place brimming with all types of excitement.

This was one of the most diverse places across Costal Rises featuring all sorts of races and ethnicities from across the countries of the continent. Large Mammals from the Saurian States. Reptiles and Amphibians in Bogwampo. Avians, and Bats of Acrovail and, finally the Smaller Mammals and Insects of Gardeglave.

While waiting for news of their district’s route arrival Rin gazed over at the numerous phone booths located in the communication center and placed a hand on her hip. 

Tsubasa stood beside her and tapped her shoulder, gentle as a feather. “Do ya ever feel sorry for them, not having mobile phones? Cause I know talking business far away would be such a hassle if you had to wait for a phone to be open.” 

The shorter wolf quickly placed her hands into her jacket pockets and faced the bulletin board, Green route District 2 was arriving in about 5 or so minutes, no delay. 

“No, it’s just... I’ve felt this way numerous times but why now? Maybe I'm tired or something, it's nothing really.” replied the sandy and brown-haired wolf woman. 

Her statement was very vague which left her lab partner Tsubasa to play the guessing game. 

He judged the location of her stare, the service area, or as a concerned person the restrooms; which was incorrect. 

Then the black-haired wolf remembered where Rin’s hands had been resting on her hips, probably trying to adjust her junk; very incorrect. 

“Is the thought of others your mocking **equipment** downstairs, bothering you?” He questioned softly, bending down to whisper directly in her white-colored ears. 

A blush rapidly formed on younger wolf’s checks and she peered up at her partner in bewilderment. _ I had not done anything to prove this was the case, why was he asking this question now? _

Then she looked at Tsubasa’s face, it was a worried look of doubt, he probably didn’t know why he asked that question either. But he would often pry into Rin’s health matters before so this must have been a slip or something. 

“Tsk, to be honest when hasn’t it bothered me? But no, not at this moment; more importantly, our train is here.” spoke up Rin, as she grabbed the silver-haired wolf’s sleeve and leading him into the cart to look for a good pair of open seats. 

"I've tried to be careful lately so none of that should be happening."

The two health workers made sure to also take hold of their bags, despite the fast pace of traffic entering and exiting the train. There would be about 4 other station stops till they reached the 2nd District but this was the fastest way to travel for such a cheap rate and easy accessibility. 

Rin and Tsubasa found a large bench and slid their bags underneath it, safely against a wall. As the other passengers secured the remaining plethora of seats the doors chimed reminding everyone that they would be closing. 

For about 30 to 45 minutes the younger wolf read news reports from across the continent, via the screens across the tops of windows. She soon started to doze off, hands-on across her arms, tail off to the side.

Her older friend, Tsubasa smiled at her gently before reaching his bag for the novel on the history of Avian construction and economy. He opened the page where his bookmark was and continued reading. About 45 minutes into the train ride later the Wolf noticed faint restlessness from his companion. 

Rin began to toss and turn then stopped suddenly clutched the armrest. “No I’m not buying these for someone else, these are for me!” the young woman whispered before she went back to her original position. 

“This is a perfect blackmail material! She won’t believe me if I pull this up later so I better record her.” The silver-haired Ashen wolf smirked. "When we get home in Anchorcliff, ooh, oh boy what a surprise she's gonna find!"


	4. The Little one Howls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet some of the Howling children after an accident happens on a Barenistol Academy field trip. How will the youngest son deal with the consequences of the accident and handle his friends emotions. What will his brother's attitude bring attention to?

Year: 2219, Continent: Nova Terra, Province: Coastal Rises, City: Barenistol, Major Station: Grey

The Presidents of the Coastal Rises Province, Equinox and Solstice Howling have 5 children in line to be one of their successors in the Executive Office. Their offspring still all have to run for President and get voted into office by the citizens but just between each other. Luckily the kids are all the same age: 15 years old, as they are quintuplets.

The Presidents will step down at age 65 or if they are impeached due to misconduct or illegal use of power. If their children or whoever they claim as successors are not at least 35 by that time then the Vice Presidents will campaign for office and one will stay President for 8 years or until they are 55 years old. If the children become 35 during this time there will be a special election held for the seat with the old President(s). 

Now the other children have chances to have roles in different city governments around Coastal Rises or if the number of their heirs aren’t enough the Presidents designate other family members as their own siblings, cousins, nephews and nieces. 

If requested about every 8 years there is another election held between the heirs for President. The current heir in power, Equinox Howling has only been President for 10 years as her older brother Orion called for an election after 5 years.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autumn the eldest child and firstborn daughter, has mainly red hair with hints of gold and orange. Winter the firstborn son has black hair with blue and white natural highlights. Spring the second daughter has white hair with hints of pastel blue and purple on top. 

Their second son, Summer has sandy hair with streaks of orange and white. Their third son and youngest of the quintuplets Zephyr has grey hair with shades of pastel purple and white streaks.

Zephyr was the youngest of the quintuplets, being less bulky and tough as his siblings plus his geeky personality made him an easy target for any would-be a troublemaker. 

All of the children have dark blue eyes, signs of the Royal Howling Family along with the Crest of the Marino Howling Blood Line somewhere along their body.

Those with Surname Howling have been a Royal Family from before the Great War and after it, in the days of old, there were only a King, Queen, Prince, and Princess, along with the Nobles and Parliament to govern the whole province. In 2120 is when Lee's rebellion took place, demanding checks and balances to the government.

This resulted in the Lee compromise where the Royal Family remained in the Executive Office but Parliament became the legislative branch and all the courts went to the judicial branch for the province.

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A child of the Howling Family was in danger again. Even during the school year, they could never be too careful and this time they were paying the price. Minor incidents have happened to other children of officers and members of the government, some say the ruffians doing this are going for low blows.

The just last year 2218, some smugglers held Autumn and Summer captive then had managed to forcefully harvest their sex cells. 

Fortunately, the FLI: Federal League of Investigation, was able to manage to rescue them and prevent the selling of the children's DNA. The two Howling children were sexually abused that day and still have not completely recovered from that traumatic experience.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The youngest Howling was terrified, this was never, ever supposed to happen. Zephyr 

“Oh come on boy, I'm aware you are one of President Howlings Cubs, so you better act right.” growled a harsh voice. " 

The attacker: a Horned Lizard with jet black scales, pointed his dagger towards the Ashen Wolf's classmate. “If not she'll be the one to suffer, ahahahahaha!” He 

All of the fellow sophomores attending Barenistol Academy were on a field trip to a local airplane museum to learn about the history of aviation in war and aspects of life. Only he and a friend had gone upstairs towards the bathrooms and some display stands.

“I won't allow you to bring about chaos and fear when I'm still standing!!” The teen declared as he reached in his pocket to grab his whistle. "Not on my life, you villain!" 

One of his few friends, Kimberly noticed this and tried an idea to distract the criminal. "Don't be worried Zeph, the people on the other side of the window can hear us clearly!" This caused the Lizard to swirl around in a rage, looking side to side. "Do it now!" 

The Royal blew his whistle as loudly as possible, alerting his staff, who were down the hall to his danger. Angered, the would-be villain lunged at the girl, knife drawn.

“Who the fuck told you to say that stupid shit, you little bas-” the reptile tried to shout but was chopped in the back of the neck.

He dropped to the floor as soon as footsteps were heard pounding towards the door. 

The person who managed to deliver the blow was the wolf whelp he was first after; Zephyr, was also on the floor in shock. His clubmate, Kimberly rushed to his side and then gazed at her arm. On the right sleeve of her beige winter coat was a crimson red bloodstain, slowly growing. 

“Oh my God, you saved my life!” She choked through the tears as the rest of the aid arrived. They immediately went to work, figuring out the identity of the attacker and how he got in, while also tending to the girl's injury.

“Yeah but Kim, your arm, he cut it! I couldn't protect you, I'm-” started the wolf boy before someone tapped his shoulder.

He looked up and it was his second oldest sister Spring, a wordless expression on her face as she knelt down to hug him.

“There you are Spring, I was so scared! That guy on the floor, he was after me but the bastard managed to hurt Kim! Even though I was the one who got him down I'm not worth praise.” 

The slightly older Howling student assisted her youngest brother with getting up, just as his friend got her bandages on tight and clean. 

“No, don't say that never forget that you held your ground Zeph, that's what makes you worth than most right away.” 

“Worth than most? I don't understand this most part, who is in the most Spring?” spoke up Kim as she was feeling a bit better. 

Her teal eyes gleamed with confusion as she unconsciously ran her good arm over her hurt one. The low black bob Kim had brushed against her beige overcoat as she tilted her head.

“Who is anyone else besides some people in our academy, the bunch of stuck ups. If he wasn't worth any praise, he would have run off, giving this punk what he wanted, to see the look of fear in your eyes and then harm or I dare not say captured or-” 

Before the white-haired teen could answer someone much older cleared their throat. It was Henry, one of the head Retainers for the Royal Family who was plenty aggravated at the current situation one of his lieges was in. 

Normally this man is bright and playful with the teenagers he serves but in this situation he was bloody furious. The Blond slipped past Spring and stared down at the two other students in disapproval and fear. 

“What in the world happened, young master?!" He demanded the full details right away, leaving no stone unturned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that is was before lunchtime all 5 whelps were together, plus some of their friends. Autumn and Summer had some friends in their sports teams to join them, Winter and Spring sat at a table beside them with some friends from class and Zephyr with Kim and 3 other friends from his astronomy club.

Well, the Howlings did decide to check up on each other at different times, so not completely together at the same table. 

Spring and Winter we're explaining the situation while Autumn had just visited Summer. The second youngest was off to find his little brother.

"You alright after what the fucker tried to do ta ya Zeph?" Barked Summer harshly before ruffling his younger brother's hair. 

The sandy-haired teen then squeezed his way between Zephyr and Kimberly. 

"And you Kim, did you hang in alright dealing with this dude, getting you all in danger and shit, what friend am I right?"

Summer's thinner brother ran his hand across the back of his grey hair and sighed. Then Zeph adjusted his brother's sunset highlighted glasses from the bridge of his nose. 

"Don't say that Summer, I wasn't the one who got hurt at all, it was Kimberly." He put layers of anxiety in his tone.  _ I have to find a way to make up for this attack, Kimberly has always been such a good friend.  _

"I hope you can forgive me if you didn't hang right or whatever. I'm such a bother aren't I?" His hands gestured to his shorter friend, her black ears peeking up at the attention. 

She had been daydreaming with a rich deep blush on her face, eyes closed and the warmth in his angelic tone brought his classmate's teal gaze down.

Kim blushed at the choice of words from Summer but managed to smile anyway. "My right arm still hurts a bit, but I'll probably be fine just as long as I don't strain it lifting anything heavy."

The female wolf beside her giggled and pointed down towards what seems the floor. "What is it 'Lina, did Matthias or Clive drop something?" 

She gazed down at her overcoat and then at her baggy sweatpants. Zephyr, Summer and the other boys from the Astronomy club eyes had followed hers.  _ Oh no, terrible timing hormones! _

"Excuse me, guys. I need a moment." Kimberly pushed at Carolina in embarrassment, shoving her hands into her pockets and bringing the coat lower to cover the crotch of her pants. 

The white and grey-haired student smirked as her friend got out of her seat in a hurry, racing inside. Then she turned to the two brothers left beside her.

"Oh Summer, you always have such a  **rousing ** effect on others with that heated energy you bring around." she sighed as Zephyr got out his seat in a hurry, clearly worried. 

"You as well Zeph, you'd know the feelings you invoke in people."

Before the boy could get closer Matthias grabbed his shoulder. 

"Don't bother going after her, its FutariSamui right now." The brown-haired wolf requested, restraint deep in his voice. 

Clive who had suggested him go, put his hands together over eyes and sat back in his chair, waiting for his friends to quiet down.  _ Wow, can't Zephyr see that Kim likes him and wants to be his girlfriend? The bunch of dense ass fools. _

"Sure it happens to be FutariSamui or Fall, but what does that have with leaving Kim alone when she's hurt?"

"She could injure herself further and I want to make sure she is not taking things too far." Put back the heir, his blue eyes glazed with dread, long-tail rising. 

_ I need to be able to keep her safe, I don't want this happening again.  _ Before any of his fellow club members could speak up, a louder, more blunt voice did.

"Since it's this fucking time of the year her Lil dick probably got hard or whatever cause we might have accidentally turned her on! " Summer grinned as he leaned forward on the table.

"You do realize she has a massive crush on you? Don't tell me you haven't figured out what your own heart says either dude." 

One of the teachers gazed in disapproval at the teens from their table but went back to talking. 

"But it's not our damn fault we can't just turn our sexy off, it's like that for most wolves." He fanned his chest as he walked up to the other wolves.

Zephyr, furious turned bright red and bit his lip, walking back over to the table before chopping his older brother across the head. The skinny boy bared his teeth as he stared into his brother's eyes.

"Goodness was that necessary Summer?! That didn't come to mind as a reason to why she left." 

"But you're right, I need to show her my feelings and embrace her own." He then buried his face in his scarf, failing to hide his shame. 

"It's just I can't believe I was the one that caused her to, to receive a-" 

He was interrupted by Carolina before he could even finish his statement. "An erection. It's alright, pretty sure we're all wolves of Lady Hawthorne here dude."

"It becomes not fine when you're a perv about it and don't hide that shit in public, especially in other provinces. She adjusted her pants and then sat back down.

Matthias and Clive looked at the two royal brothers and then back at their friend. "Hey, could you do us a solid?" Clive, the redhead handed her a couple of bills. "Can you go to the vending machine buddy, get us whatever but Kim likes Green Tea."

She accepted the cash and walked away tail wagging. "Hehe, Kim likes tea, and from what I heard earlier Matthias is a fan of-" 

While she was doing that Summer decided to head straight for the white-grey haired girl. 

The slightly taller wolf frowned as he placed a hand on Carolina's shoulder. They were far away from everyone else, from their privy ears. 

"Now you know damn well my brother knows what the hell an erection is, chief. He didn't say it cause he's a mild-mannered fella and he doesn't want to rush or ruin his relationship with Kim." The presidents' child spoke with purpose, pausing for a moment.

"I don't want you making fun of them just because you're so fucking cute yourself when you're affected by my fiery passion. It's fine, I can deal with you if all you have are naughty feelings sweetie." 

"Naughty feelings!? I'm not making fun of them, you understand what a joke is right?" The girl blushed before she retrieved the last of the cans.  _ How did he know I was turned on? _

"You mentioned you'll deal with my feelings, could we meet up tomorrow morning way before class for a meeting to discuss this? I'd like you to explain all you know." 

The Royal turned his head down and gazed to the side as he didn't hear what she had completely said, his glasses reflecting a break in the clouds. Kimberly now returns, arms behind her back with some curly haired guy lingering behind. 

"Oh sure, I'll bring someone with me just in case things aren't going the way I want them." Summer parted quietly, his voice not even reaching the girl.


	5. Hilt of the Blade that protects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little is explained about who Kimberly met while she was in the bathroom. Then Cobalt, Copper, Marko and Paula Smithman arrive in their new base. They learn a bit of the ropes and special protocol.

Year: 2219 Continent: Nova Terra, Province: Coastal Rises, City: Barenistol, Major Station: Grey

While Kim was dealing with her "big" little problem another student entered the Restroom. In an epiphany, she was able to recognize him by his voice as he was talking about how his menstruation lasted longer than expected.  _ Oh, that's Titus from class 2-D, I better hurry up!  _

Once he was finished Titus was standing near the paper towel dispenser and was fiddling with his sleeves. He waited for his schoolmate to exit her stall and then decided to toss her a question. 

"Hey, sorry to ask in a place like this, but does the Yuletide make you suddenly excited too? Uh, Kimberly was it, from class 2-A?" The curly-haired boy put, wagging his tail, proud to have remembered her name. 

“Y-yeah it does but more importantly did you-" Kim was cut off before the embarrassing words left her tongue.  _ I guess he didn’t hear me... _

"Oh thank goodness, I'm not the only one. As for me, it makes me wanna confess my love for Rachael Webster, isn't she in your class? I don’t know, I just feel this sudden shot of courage, but maybe my ovaries are trying to tell me something. "

"Yeah, she’s in my class. I too have someone whom I'd like to share my feelings with, but I am afraid of doing so." 

Titus rubbed the back of his neck, his ears tilting. "Maybe we should just be true to our hearts and just do it." He paused to snicker at himself. "T-that sounds like a quote or something, doesn’t it? I'm so frickin lame.”

_ Oh, maybe it will be alright, trying to ask him  _ Kimberly pondered on the words mentioned by her fellow student, her previous unease settling away. 

“Well, I guess it did sound that way, didn’t it? Anyway, it was nice talking with you, Titus." 

The boy smiled at the mention of his name, his warm eyes shining brightly. "Oh, thanks it was my pleasure Kim, see ya on the flipside." 

The two walked down the hall till they reached the doorway, just as several chaperons were carrying a large bag, presumably filled with the prepared meals. 

  
  


With that, both students went back to their respective tables, well the ones where they were hanging out. The teachers for each class soon everyone line up to get food and drinks that had been paid for earlier. Shortly afterward the students finished eating and went for the second part of the trip. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cobalt,Copper, Marko, and Paula, along with about 8 dozen other fresh Armed Pack Recruit Officers and Deputies just arrived in Barenistol. They came from one of the Military’s Trains that span the whole nation, all the troop filling up 9 out of 10 cars. 

Since the Government wishes for every agency to limit its output of gases the Armed Forces try to limit its use of coal-powered trucks until they can get new engine models shipped out.

Gentle snowflakes greeted the Brigade Commanders and Sergeants as they exited the carts before leading each branch and its members. The Recruits each had their luggage in the same Armed Pack supplied duffle bag along with their carry-ons. 

Demanded by Parliament all 12 sub-branches of Coastal Rises Military had to unite to create a force solely for Barenistol as there were numerous rumored inklings of threats from the Saurian States by way of spies and influencers among the citizens. 

None could fathom any idea where or who the threats may come from, so all bases were to be covered. They dubbed this force the Armed Pack, which was all 4 branches of the Military along with the basic Ranger Department. 

This joint unit was called a stunt by those who didn't trust that it wouldn't work out among the Head Officers, Generals, and the Public. The only people with full faith in this project were, of course, its participants but also apparently the Nobility like the Howling Family and some other lords. 

“Alright everyone we’ve arrived at your new lodging for the next couple months, Fort Lupus. We are here to serve the citizens who live, work and play in the capital along with protecting the businesses around it." Reminded Pack Brigade Sergeant Mittelford, his rich black hair protected by a winter cap with the Armed Pack's logo embroidered into it. 

"Keep your wits about you, it is Yuletide, after all. I want you Ashen Wolves on your best behavior at all times, don't want to see or to catch any of y'all nasties with yours or someone else’s-”

Before this tangent could continue, he was cut off by a slightly younger Brigade Leader. That Leader had done so respectfully with the raise of his gloved hand. 

The young wolf, who slightly flushed pink from second-hand embarrassment sighed as all eyes were on him, his orange eyebrows arched in frustration.  _ Oh my goodness, I can’t believe he actually said that in front of them.  _

“Since we are here to perform service to the people our first task is to deliver winter coats and other supplies to the less fortunate on behalf of the aid workers. Who, mind you do this as volunteers, as in they don't get paid."

"I will remind you that certain  **disturbed** residents grow restless during the winter months and have attacked the members of our pack before so try to be on your guard."

Among the new Military Pack recruits living in the dormitory, there are veterans who are on a separate assignment from the transferred branches. Those who identify as men are on one side of the dormitory where those who identify as women on the other side. 

If one identifies as non-binary or genderfluid there are 4 refurbished rooms with twin beds for them, these were added before any complaints could be made. 

Gender identity was not that important to Generation Kappa people who were born between 2185-2194, which was practically 85 percent of the troops. There was only one problem for those who don’t want to fit in those categories. 

That problem is the rules and guidelines created by officials more than 2 centuries ago; even Military Bases back in the 2130s were often old fashioned to the core.

Unfortunately, they don't have much wiggle room for those who don't conform to traditional gender or sexual identities. 

To be fair the Bombings of 2105 haven't happened yet and there have been multiple attempts to override those outdated rules.

"Oh and not everyone here is an Ashen Wolf, Commander. Some of these Recruits are other mammals, along with birds, who are actually also affected in different ways.

" They are not like the Reptiles, Amphibians or not to mention Insects.” added the orange-haired wolf, his ears folded back in disappointment when he realized the older man wasn’t paying attention.

“Honestly, why do you even bother Jacob? You aren’t going to change his mind anytime, don’t waste your breath.” Groaned another Brigade Leader as she ruffled her hair.

Unlike how things were run in Broken Hills and other branches of the regular Armed Forces Military. To be fair those Armed Forces Branches have extra surveillance on the recruits and inspections on the regular. 


	6. Petals that Bloom

Year: 2219 Continent: Nova Terra, Province: Coastal Rises, City: Fort Lupus, Major Station: Yellow

Marko and Cobalt were sitting on one of the couches in the common room waiting for their assigned room number to be written down. They saw Paula, Copper and two unfamiliar girls who were now roommates head off to their little Time-Share like housing.

In front of the girls was a senior Pack Officer; she was tasked with leading the fresh recruits to their respective suite rooms today just like some other volunteers. Those who volunteered were aiming for leadership positions so this would be an excellent experience.

After spotting them Paula gave a big wave to her cousin and Cobalt while Copper was interrogating the dragonfly girl beside her.

“So how do your wings work? Can you fly or flutter with them? Oh and those antennae! You guys can bend them to use for hearing right!?” Copper repeated over and over, much to the annoyance of her one her new suitemate.

The other new roommate didn't pay much mind to her conversation as she walked across the wooden floor with Paula and the senior Officer, passing numerous rooms. Soon they reached a large patio glass door, a portal to the icy pine forest below.

This was ultimately breathtaking as Lupus was atop a steep rigid mountainside; this to serve as a vantage point long ago but it was never good to transport materials. Once the Air Force was created the base roared back to life, becoming the perfect base for new operations with the assistance of Planes and Helicopters.

Frustrated because of the constant irritation, the red, green and brown dragonfly girl quickly shot up her hands. "Enough!" There was an astonishing look inside her 5 little eyes.

This happened as the guide handed 4 room keys to the suite door to the other girls, who weren't part of the conversation. Their Senior just widened her eyes then looked back and forth between her juniors.

“Do you not know who I am?! I am the great and powerful Abigail Compoundela, a fourth-generation Military Draco flier!” The Insect of the group proclaimed suddenly. "And, don't you dare forget!"

Copper put her hands up in defense as she sank down. She slowed her pace and struck up a conversation with her previous roommate. "Hey, Paula. Did you know that back in the day troops based in Lupus-"

Listening in on their little banter the Senior Armed Pack Officer simply yawned before rounding a corner and getting close to the end of the hallway.

As for Abbigail's loud declaration, only one of her roommates paid her mind; a slight tall and stout blond-haired Ashen Wolf with dark green eyes.

"Wow, that’s pretty cool! I myself haven't had the chance to meet with anyone who is or has participated in a generations-long Military enlistment tradition."

The blonde stated as the door was opened, the bright light from outside shining warmly for such a brisk winter day.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Greetings, my name is Lyza Mareko, a first-generation Infantry Vehicle Operator. Not as exciting as your own grandiose title eh?" She finished, a gentle smile on her lips. 

" **Sigh ** I don't normally speak like this, it's practice." Lyza 

Rattled from mild praise, the proud Insect's top antenna perked up and a light blush went to her face. Abbigail gazed at who was talking about her so pleasantly.  _ This wolf is so enchanting. How can this be? _

"H-how noble of you to practice Lyza, thank you." She stammered while avoiding eye contact.

The tall wolf in response just bowed her head before giving a nod. Then the Senior officer was finally sure everyone was paying attention and began to go in detail about protocol around Fort Lupus.

Minutes later the guide was finishing explaining the curfew along with other rules which left the recruits to themselves.

All of them formally introduced themselves and talked about life at their old branches then back home. Copper and Paula about Broken Hill, Lyza about the Abyssal Downs and Abigail about Reed Lake. 

Sitting on her new bed covers, the sole wolfdog nearly dozed off from exhaustion before her old friend slammed the wooden nightstand on accident with her duffle bag.

"Shit," Paula exclaimed. "That was scary."

The four Pack Recruits stared at each other in silence for an awkward group of seconds. 

"Okay, we probably need to fix up this clutter, maybe sometime soon." Reminded Copper, scratching through her dark two-toned locks.

"If not the Brigade Leader would put us through hell and back, over being prepared and keeping tidy." 

So they decided to start organizing the room by putting their belongings in designated areas of the 4 bedroom suite.

Whilst she was unpacking her toiletries Paula found something confusing going on between her new roomies. 

"Why was Abby acting so weird when Lyza says literally anything?" She whispered to herself.  _ Do dragonflies since the hormonal changes in FutariSamui too, just not experiencing them?  _

_ Or is she just falling ill or something?  _ The wolf-dog further pondered as she unpacked her blankets and large plush pillows.

Abby had decided to pick a bed close to the vent, near the heater; this was fair as she had zero hair and then thinner skin than the Mammals.

What soon happened was adjacent to the dragonfly’s area was the one the Blonde had selected which was closest to the door. Abbigail was really just about to make a mountain out of a molehill.

"I wasn't trying to copy you Lyza!" She panicked, wings flapping.

"Oh, I haven't brought up any inkling or plight that you might have attempting to so don't fret it, Abbigail, honestly I'm alright." Lyza waved her hand, shaking her head.

"But, look at the distance between our beds and the wall,"

Before she could finish speaking the door flew open and Marko of all people stumbled onto the ground, his head near centimeters from scraping the carpet and to a wooden drawer. 

Two other boys, his suitemates, stood in the hallway clearly panicked. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing simultaneously and their ears perked in an alert.

The wolves had their tails raised and muscles tense while their dragonfly companion had her every single one of her compound eyes on the door as they glowed a light purple.

About 10 seconds later a young deer folk leaped onto the floor in between the previously arguing girls. His landing was equally graceful as it was loud, which brought the two Officers to a dazed silence.

Copper's jaw dropped in shock, Paula, in a panic jumped off her bed and Lyza just tilted her head to the side while Abbigail was sputtering obscenities in her foreign tongue.

"Aye ahahahah, the Dorm head said we could visit you guys for the rest of the night till curfew!" The whited tailed Satyr cheered as he propped his body up with the nightstand.

With a wave of his thick arm, he pointed over to Cobalt and then down to Marko. The former responded back with a surprised look on his face while the latter just groaned.

"The names Isaac by the way, these two Ashen Blood rascals just decided to mention they have some relatives among the recruits so I just had to meet ya."

Copper's Twin and the other roommate, a Toadman simply sheepishly waved as they entered before Abbigail strode up the black-orange haired knucklehead of a buck and began chewing him out.

Meanwhile, the twins simply stared at one another.

"How in the world did you find our suite room?" Copper questioned plainly as she sized up Cobalt's new roommates.

Her brother leaned back and placed a hand on his hip. "You do realize all the recruits' names are listed by suite room and with their roommates' names on a bulletin board in the common area?”

As this was happening Marko, who was on the floor finally rose up to his elbows wincing slightly in pain. Next to him, his slightly shorter cousin decided to sit and slowly but finally drift into naptime.

Being as gallant as ever Lyza, came to his aid and took his hand. She lifted him to his feet and waited; still incomplete rage Marko dusted off his knees angrily turning his head away, towards his roommate.

"Isaac! Don't just fucking push me out the way you God damn bean flicker!" The glasses-wearing recruit barked coldly as he put his hands together and sharply turned to the side.

Directly in front of him was a perplexed Ashen Wolf with such a beautiful and strong face his eyes widened.

Numerous thoughts flooded into his head all at once as his world spun.  _ Holy Yugo! She's a tall gorgeous one, pretty cute too. Maybe she'll want to talk with me later, oh but not after my outburst! She probably- _

Marko stepped back and adjusted his platinum-blonde hair while his heart raced as he tried to come up with a conversation starter. The tension in the room was thick as a Bogwampean Marsh in mid-summer.

Before he could say anything Lyza, the person who accidentally infatuated, him did. 

"You alright, dude?" She asked him curtly. The Blonde XY then turned to the Satyr who caused him this trouble. "Don't worry I'll handle this mess you've got stuck in." 

Stunned, Marko just blushed in silence and sunk to the ground, dumbfounded.

The green-eyed young woman stared up at Isaac, as he was only a few centimeters taller than her. As he turned his head to look back at her, his curved horns, which were under his ears glimmered in the late day sun. Next to him stood Abbigail, she frowned as she read a magazine left over by someone.

"Hello there Issac, my name is Lyza and I have some questions for you involving-" the blonde wolf pointed to the young man having a minor mental breakdown. "this one here. What is his name by the way?"

She might as well just shot him in the heart and smashed it to pieces. Marko groaned in his suffering.  _ Lyza called me this one here! THIS ONE HERE, I’VE NEVER BEEN CALLED THAT! _

A lightbulb went off in the Buck's head, in realization he put on a big smirk. "Heh, oh him, that's Marko, one of the lucky bastards from Turn Oak with one of the cutest cousins of all my Military buddies." He smiled at Pinkette on the floor, knocked out, going for a snooze.

"The reason they are so cute is that Paula and Copper are actual girls, oh and I can't forget about the part where he told me he was allowed to share a room with her and his other cousins a set of twins. Those-" Isaac was about to keep on ranting. 

"I think we're good," Lyza looked at her watch for a quick second and then back at the Satyr. "alright thank you, that was quite enough. Way more than necessary Issac."

“Here's my real question. Why did you push him onto the floor to get into this room? Marko hit the ground pretty hard, he's probably hurt dude.” Lyza pondered as her tail swayed in anticipation. 

“I dunno got excited in the heat of the moment.” Issac shrugged. 

Abigail threw her magazine on the floor and flared out her wings and antennae. "Ah for Queen's sake! Really that's it- 

Before anything more could be said the Toadman sighed while he pressed his palm into his face and he walked in between the two Officers. 

"Listen, Ladies, it's getting late, I think the boys and I should get going, especially Issac and Marko." The big guy put, bending down to help his own wolf-dog of a roommate off the floor. 

Marko groaned as he had to leave Paula's side and simply ruffled her hair. He trudged his feet when he walked past Lyza. 

"Thanks for today Mareko, I look forward to meeting with you." He said, almost in a whisper. 

While the boys stalled for time, Lyza leaned against a wall and put her hand to her chin.  _ Was he really interested in me and I didn't notice? Marko had to call me by my last name, guess that means I need to see what's up. _

"Oh see ya Cop, we'll talk later kay." Cobalt waved as he walked out. 

Copper and the other girls turned their heads in patience as the men approached the door. "Oh, and my name is Nathaniel, you can just call me Nate, have a good night!" The Amphibian smiled. 


	7. Love Shouldn't hurt this much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer and Carolina finally discuss their feelings but something alarming happens. Carolina afterwards finds Autumn and Winter, then they deal with each others problems before school starts

Year: 2219 Continent: Nova Terra, Province: Coastal Rises, City: Barenistol, Major Station: Grey

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Thursday, the second to last work/school day of the week for most people in Coastal Rises, a usually uneventful day. Dealing with their school, Barenistol Academy 7th-11th, the Howling Teenagers always asked permission to arrive the earliest the faculty and staff would allow students to be on campus.

This meant they could be away from all the busy, constant attention of life back at home and get things done, such as schoolwork, club work or relaxation. This morning, Summer, the second oldest son, had planned a meeting with two other people. 

This was not an actual meeting but Carolina declared that it was so she could get her guardians to allow her to be early as well. She was not aware that there would be a tab keeper present, Maximum; Summer's secret girlfriend. 

Daily life would become immensely chaotic if any sort of news of the heirs having romantic partners were leaked so the two are very downlow, not even his siblings know of her.

The three of them were to meet near the basketball courts, and Max wasn't to interfere with the conversation at all unless requested by the royal. He was the first to start speaking in this freezing air.

"So you actually came here to spill your guts about your feelings?" 

The feisty teen grumbled, tucking his sandy spikes of hair as far into his beanie as possible. 

"No bullshit fakeness or pranks Lina? Because I know that side of you quite well, I deserve honesty."

Carolina had her head down, face flushed heavily, her red and eyes scanning left and right with a gulp managing to lift her head up for a weak response.

"Yes, Summer, t-these are my true feelings I want to speak to you about." She finally managed to look at him.

Icicles had begun to form on many of the court baskets nearby just as a painful gust of cold air darted through the bend. Maximum shivered silently in her hiding spot, leather gloves to keep her hands warm. 

"So why are these feelings so complex that you can't talk to a counselor or therapist dude? Ya scared of what they'll say or are they not geared for those types o' folks?" Summer adjusts his wristbands.

“Am I steering in the right direction? It’s about me, isn’t it? ” The young man added, prompting Carolina to respond.

"Yes, these feelings have been going on for about a year now, ever since I met you in fact and it’s very painful to deal with them every day.” Her white and grey ears folded down in her skullcap, a wince coming onto her, eyes narrowing. 

“It has to deal with me,  _ sigh. _ The fuck could I have done or been doing for years? I’m a certified dumbass who says the strangest shit sometimes, my damn folks are always on my tail about that.” 

Caro lifted her head and tilted it to the side in perplexion. “How could you not be aware of how you make others feel? You always add flirtatious dialogue into every conversation I’ve heard or overheard for the past 3 years ."

"You'd if prompted tease even a little kid over something ‘possibly’ sexual.” She growled as her gaze fell to the floor. “I've even started to pick that up and I hate it.”

The heir apparent was caught off guard for a moment then a smirk grew on his face. He stepped forward and rubbed his hands together. 

“Oh, so what? You never told me to fucking stop, Lina. Are you pissed off because of me? You wanna try to fight me huh? Even if you don’t seem like a fighter I won’t hold back if that’s what you’re after!” 

In a panic, the grey-haired Ashen Wolf shot her hands up in defense. “No, no, I don’t have any reason to fight you, it’s not feelings of hatred or fury that I have towards you. It’s something a bit different Summer.” 

“What the hell is it? Just say it, stop being vague and get on with it!” 

“But I’m not sure if you’ll take it well, or if this can even-”

“I told you to just do it, I won’t stall any more or run off telling my brother if that’s what you’re worried about!”

Before the girl could think of a retort or reply the glasses wearing young man embraced her lanky body, burying his hair on her forehead. As they hugged she sped up her heart rate and felt her hair rise, her hands shaking in excitement. 

Sniffing in her scent the second Howling son closed his eyes as if he was remembering something and sunk further down. "Nah, what the hell, who are you?" He mumbled quietly, slightly irritated, the other student not hearing him.

Breathing in Carolina slowly dropped her hands from Summer’s shoulders to his waist, surprising him slightly. They accidentally lowered, touching his rear, and he was able to feel it through his layered clothes. _ Mother fucking son of a Gerrick- _

"I love you Summer, I want to have you love me back too. Will you go out with me?! I'll make sure you won't regret it!" The wolf beamed, grabbing his hands. 

Out of sight still, Max facepalmed, as she was already courting him as a partner.  _ He's probably just gonna make up some excuse to say no and then we can leave.  _

Her blonde lover cowered, his eyes grew small and he started shaking, not from the cold but from fear. Summer shoved his brother's clubmate away, rage bright red on his face.

“Get your fucking filthy paws off me!” He barked, startling Carolina.

The girl stepped forward in concern, her silver tail sinking close to her legs. “Oh sorry, is something wrong, what's with the sudden mood shift? Is this about the dating thing? If so I can take no for an answer Summer." She asked as the clouds drifted away, brightening the ground. 

Without warning the Howling second son jabbed Lina right in the arm and then in the chest. She took the blows well, standing upright in shock. “No, get the fuck away from us dipshit.” The blonde droned mindlessly, his dark blue eyes blank and empty.

“Us? Summer, you want me to leave I understand but-” tried to reason the grey-haired girl stepping forward, holding her left shoulder with a wince before the riled up wolf slammed his right foot between her legs. 

This was an act of supreme cowardice and one to be fined for during the Fall and Winter months in Coastal Rises. Especially if the one getting hit was not an assailant, criminal or any other wrongdoer. 

A person could get fined depending on the damage dealt with the Ashen wolf or other race, the highest would be having to get removal surgery after damages, second is infertility, third is unusual difficulty in performing successful coitus or intercourse and fourth is soreness along the groin and crotch lasting 24 hours to a whole 7 day week. 

Caro was completely unprepared for such an attack and lurched forward "Augh shit, what the hell, what was that for?!" ,she whined as she barely managed to hold back a wave of vomit. The pain had spread to the area where her testes nested along with her other abdominal organs. 

The shorter wolf tried to brave it out but after about a minute sunk to the ground in agony, confusion, and worry. One hand was cradling her stomach the other holding onto her FutariSamui testicles.  _ What did I do to deserve this? Asking him out was that terrible? _

_ _ Tears of pain slowly crept down her face, behind hidden by her sleeves. _ Was this for poking light at Kim getting a boner for like no reason yesterday? Does he hate my questions? Did I accidentally say something bad?  _

Spitting out blood, her eyes looked over to her shoulder.  _ I mean if you made a joke about how small my dick is or whatever I wouldn't be mad. I've never been hit this hard, and on purpose if that!  _

_ " _ This guy didn't have to kick my nuts so damn hard, I'm no sex offender. Let alone it's not like my thing can get scary big." She whispered to herself as her stomach did whirls. “I'm sorry Zeph, sorry Kim, I failed.” 

"I told you to get away from me you fucking bastard! You can't have any of our damn DNA, I'll kill your shitty ass before you get a drop damnit!" 

The enraged heir had shouted as he violently swung with his fists, them pounding into the dark pink-eyed wolf's back.

“Get the hell away from my sister you Gerrick dicked shithead! Don't fucking try to-” 

After coming back from picking up some flyers that had blown Maximum rushed towards Summer and restrained his arms, catching him off guard. He had forgotten that he asked her to keep watch in his bit of fury.

“Oi! Settle down Summie, seriously, chill out!” She embraced him from behind and put him in a submission hold. "It's going to be alright, please just trust me." Her hotheaded boyfriend soon broke down in tears, his heavy breath forming a mist in the air. 

Summer needed to be carried off the ground in his breakdown. With her boyfriend in her arms, Max looked down at Carolina, who was still writhing in pain.  _ I honestly couldn't have anticipated that he'd end up striking her in such… places. He better have some sort of good reason or I'm putting him through hell tomorrow.  _

"I'm sorry he suddenly blew up like that, I'll see what happened and come find you later. You’re alright after those injuries?" She asked, purple eyes blooming with grief. 

Clouds had once again blocked the sun, bringing the temperature and brightness down. The silver-haired wolf took her hands off her abdomen and rose off the floor, dusting her slacks clean.

"I'll just visit the clinic just to be safe. Oh, but what is your name, are you one of his guest Retainers?" She questioned, eyeing the built girl up and down. It was to see details in the dark so Carolina gave up. 

Summer's girlfriend leaned back to shift his weight and then smiled. "You can say something like a self-appointed retainer, my name is Maximum Apollos. The 3rd daughter to Sir Astro and Lord Pyra Apollos. And I know your given name Carolina but what is your family name?"

The silver-haired wolf gazed up at the bell tower and then back to the two Ashen wolves before her. "Its Luciendale, Carolina Luciendale, 1st daughter of Edwardo and Elianen Luciendale."

With that, the two parted ways, the shorter girl struggling through her injuries all the way inside the main building. The campus was massive as it held about 2000 or so students from the surrounding area, built only about 1 and a half decades ago.

On her way to find the nurse, Caro spotted Winter and Autumn Howling. Winter was a harsh fellow with beautiful long black hair, but for those not familiar it was strange to see that almost all of his siblings matched or surpassed his height. 

His younger brother Summer was drastically shorter compared to the others, but just by 5 or 6 centimeters as the others were only a 2 to 3-centimeter difference.

Autumn dubbed such a calming gaze to match her pleasant figure, the model for a strong reliable future ruler. Of course just to spite her, some souls try to spread baseless rumors about her and the siblings at the academy but as the oldest, she works the hardest to dissolve them peacefully.

"Morning Carolina, you look troubled, heading to the nurses' clinic? Winter and I are on our way there too." The red-haired royal put, removing previous fear in the other girl's mind.  _ Honestly, we shouldn't be going there but someone just had to forget to take his pain meds at home. _

"Yeah, I have a question though for you two. It's about Summer, he did something awfully bizarre just earlier." Fidgeted the thinner girl, her crotch suddenly and tensely agonized in sharp pain. “And it kinda still hurts.”

“Could you wait? " asked Winter, running a hand over his shoulder bag, his ears tilting. we can't have this type of conversation right here."

The silver-haired wolf nodded as she tapped her sneakers on the floor. "Mmmhmm? Hey listen, does Summer have PTSD or any other mental illness due to trauma?" She lamented with a sigh. 

Autumn widened her eyes and slowly went pale as her ears and tail went upright. She had just opened the door but only Winter and her other little brothers' friend had gone inside. 

"What would give you that notion, what happened in the first place, Carolina? What on Earth did our little brother do?!" The Firstborn demanded, bewilderment high in her voice. 

"Please settle down, Ms.Howling, we do have other students trying to rest." Reminded one of the Nurses, his grey eyes piercing into the students above him.

She gazed at his dark green hair and then started at the clock atop the wall. "Yes, Sir."

On his desk sat a nameplate that read Mr.Stephenson, next to it a small stack of magazines and a cup of tea. “Discuss whatever it is later, out of my office.” 

In two of the eight cots, there was a Gerrick wolf with an ice pack on her head and then another with his left leg in a brace. Autumn folded her arms as she waited, now in a chair.

Her black-haired brother was able to take his pill and then for the other Nurse, Mrs. Stonington examined Zephyr’s astronomy club member’s body. 

"My goodness, you got roughed up huh?" She asked as she dabbed cream on the bruises covered by Lina's shirts and tees. They had gone to one of the restrooms at the request of the student.

"Yeah, a mate of mine got a bit carried away in self-defense training, not sure why he was so upset though." The white and grey-haired girl half lied. She was trembling as she tightened and held her waist, not hiding her distress.

"Easy now, I hope he gives you a big apology, whoever he is." Mrs.Stonington slipped her hands into some gloves and then gestured down to her own crotch.

"C'mon love, take off those trousers. I won't judge your Ol willy and the such, honestly, I don't get paid enough to even want to."

Taking a hint Carolina blushed before she heaved down her dress pants and then as her boxer briefs slid down her legs. "Please, this really hurts Miss." The pink-eyed wolf pleaded in a whimper. 

She turned her head away and shut her eyes while the nurse pressed her gloved hand across the wounded organ. The practitioner lifted it up and then glanced up slightly at the folds of the second set genitals XY wolves had. 

XY wolves have their labia major and minor along with the lower clitoris above their testicles. There were mild imprints across the tender sections of flesh but nothing life-threatening or compelling enough for any other examination. 

All Caro needed to be was to be bandaged; her back, shoulder, stomach, and just the external sex portions. 

The nurse decided to instruct the student how to apply the wraps on her penis rather than touch it again. "Feel better you two, stay outta trouble Ms. Luciendale and don't overwork your injured bits!" 

Autumn, Winter and their friend soon exited the clinic and went on to talk about what happened with Summer before classes started. The bunch looked left and right to make sure no one was going to pass by this empty room.

With haste, the beige-haired Gerrick Wolves from before nodded to each other and trailed behind the other students silently. 

"PTSD of some sort? It may be from this incident that occurred last year. That rascal and I were walking with our apprentice retainer Jeralt-" Began the firstborn, just as the door closed. 

This left the nurses to themselves, alone in the clinic before some other student needs them. 

"What kinda mate snaps and goes for the willy? Cubs these days, honestly, we never did that back in the day." 

Mrs.Stonington pondered, shifting through a binder. She found the one she was looking for and began reading through it 

"No idea pal. I have to file a report to Walker and Jawson anyway. Want me to add FutariSamui's behavior to the topics that need to be addressed in the next summit?" 

Mr.Stephenson swiveled in his chair, reaching for the power button on the desktop. He had the duty of reporting strange or alarming clinic visits or additional notices.

"Sure, I'd love that. There's never too many chances to help teenagers." 


	8. Snow piles to Avalanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to see what's happening with the Fort Lupus Recruits and they have a new mission to do. Lyza learns about her new squad mates and then finds something difficult she must do.

Year: 2219 Continent: Nova Terra, Province: Coastal Rises, City: Fort Lupus, Major Station: Yellow

  
  


Meanwhile, in the West at Fort Lupus, 100s of kilometers away from robust capital life there was a different type of meeting being held. Sergeant Mittelford, Jacob, one of Brigade Leaders and the woman from before had one demand.

‘Privates and Officers who just arrived to be ready at 7 AM.’ Other members, mainly older Senior Officers, were requested to help.

"Alright, I am Corporal Officer Ezra Landay, Corporal Jacob Bates and I have the honor of being in charge of this volunteer project so listen well." The dark brown-haired Ashen wolf started, demanding the attention of the whole room. 

She then turned her head to the side and gestured her gloved hand towards her fellow Corporal.

"This force's task is to deliver Winter coats and other harsh climate essentials in the border town of Hauliden." Continued Jacob, rubbing his eyelids free of sleep. 

"Hauliden has several homeless camps and section 8 housing districts, which is quite a bit compared to other cities and towns."

There were to be groups of 5 to head out in a Trail Driver to the volunteer site to pick up the boxes then head down to the designated areas. 

The volunteer group in charge of the whole project was not allowed into the homeless camp areas as it was deemed dangerous, which is why they enlisted the help of Fort Lupus.

A Trail Driver is a 5 Passenger off-roader with a retractable roof that hosts a holder for a gunner perch. 

"Only someone with a specialized driver’s license can even think about handling those Trail Drivers ya hear me! Oh and I have shuffled up all the groups, they’re ready.” Put Sergeant Mittleford pulling out a large board. 

That board listed the Privates and Deputies who had to suit up. They donned the Armed Pack winter uniform, which was blue, white, grey and light blue camouflage long sleeve shirt and pants set along with polyester lined white helmet.

For insurance, the Officers and Deputies on this mission were to have on bulletproof vests that also serve as ammunition pockets that went on top of their layers of shirts, sweaters, and jackets. They also wear steel-capped boots to protect against mines and debris.

Lyza was separated from her roommates and so was Cobalt, separated from his. Luckily compared to others, their groups were stationed near each other. 

"Maybe I'll be seeing ya later huh chap?" The blonde wolf called before following her new platoon. 

Just ahead Twin turned his head back and nodded as he shifted his heavy gear. His black and brown-furred tail wagged with anticipation as one of the older Officers opened the Trail Driver door for him, then shut it.

"Okay, we are to follow that other group and visit inside the complexes while they are looking around the hill.” 

Out in the parking garage, Lyza reached in her pants pocket and took her license out of her wallet. The Corporal in charge of handing out keys and directing the Officers to their vehicles smiled at the blonde wolf before handing her the keys. 

Besides the Driver, there were two other Ashen wolves, one chocolate-skinned guy with maroon hair and a reddish-tan lady with dark cyan hair, both of them Senior Commanding Officers. 

In the gunner's seat sat an enormous Sea Lion, his dark blubber skin matching the seat behind him, and in the Communication seat was a giant blank-white, hair, and skin, Bat.

The Maroon haired wolf introduced himself and the Cyan-haired wolf sitting in the middle back seat. 

“I’m Jack Baron and this is Emilia Baron. I can’t believe we are in the same group, isn’t she cute? We’ve been married for 2 years now, our second FutariSamui season! Well, we met 6 years ago but, you know what I mean.” 

“My darling Emilia always tries to go and sleep at someone else’s place to make sure I can’t tease her, it ain’t fair! Just yesterday-” he kept ranting much to the dismay of his wife. 

The blonde wolf in the driver’s seat turned her head to the left and tried as she may but she couldn’t pay attention to the conversation.

Lyza started to drive downhill while Jack was still going on about something so Emilia just leered at him clenching her fists in anger. She kept mumbling something to herself over and over, with her hands in her lap.

The two younger Officers beside their senior just leaned forward in their seats in confusion and quietly told one another their names. 

Vincent Whiskerson the Sea Lion was born in the northern part of the Saurian States and Goemon Wacom the Arctic Bat was from the northern Acrovile region. Acrovile is across the sea from the Silver Steppes of Northern Coastal Rises to the east. 

“Aw come on Emilia, don’t make this a one-sided conversation! Those kids beside you look like they’re begging to know more!"

"Like why don't you sleep in our bedroom some nights!” Jack turned in his seat, poking his wife with one of his dark-skinned fingers. 

“It’s something we all wanna know." 

Vincent and Goemon both looked at Emilia as she glared daggers at her husband. The older officer then sat back in her seat, spreading her feet to help her lean forward, elbows on her legs. 

“The reason I try to sleepover at a friend’s house during FutariSamui is that every morning you start being weird and doing stuff when I wake up."

"You always start being annoying when I go to sleep or even take a nap too. “ The lighter-skinned Ashen wolf growled, her cyan ears poking upward. “There, now it's not one-sided.” 

Lyza turned her head back to glance at Jack and the rest of her passengers, then to the road. 

“Well okay how about you tell them something about yourself or-” The bearded man tried to save grace in front of the underclassmen. 

Emilia lifted up and glared at her husband. “Okay, late at night, he would whine that he wanted one of my cold hard and long tools to help cool his body hot,- long story short he wanted me to fuc-”

“Len nid! Est len nid tamoi.”Jack in front of her shook his head. “Gewa.”

“Hey now, down. There are people who aren’t Ashen Wolves here, give them something else about … seasons greetings or whatever… And really not much about me, not too deep Emil baby.” The maroon-haired man pleaded.

“Wow, the only time you don’t want me to go deeper once we’ve already started… fine” 

“....Goodness, you are quite the pervert when you actually open your mouth and speak. Who are you making me out to be, honestly.” 

“Well, you two,” Emilia sat back in her seat and lightly tapped the younger mammal-folk with her boots “what would you like me to say instead?”

The ride was bumpy as they went down a broken off stretch of the mountainside. There were only about 5 other TrailDrivers near this low point of hills. 

Vinny and Goe blushed, looking out the windows. “Can we get a more appropriate picture of him, ” whispered Goemon, “I mean after all we are going to be working together.” 

“Oh okay you want to give them a better picture of you right, he's exciting and bright. Pushes me to open up, along with my buttons. Honestly, what am I to do with him?” The cyan-haired wolf smiled before Jack turned around.

“We are almost here, darling we have to behave.” He pulled his right arm back and then tapped his wife in the ribs gently. “And I mean it so please.”

Emilia held her lower chest and smirked as she leaned back. She gazed down the paper filled with notes given to the Senior Commanding Officers.  _ This seems odd. Guess we’ll see why they need us. _

For the rest of the ride, the Officers were silent, as they were able to see the desolate, gloomy wasteland that was Hauilden, a border city. Dark clouds covered the sky in a depressing shadow, stealing any previous optimism from a soul. 

The bitter weather couldn’t make the situation any worse as blockades of snow rested atop the ground and icy wind pierced through the land.

Trying to understand the situation, Goemon clasped her claws together as the vehicle slowed to a stop and sighed as she sniffed in deep to get a reading on her allies. Her ears reddened as she found the results.

_ Jack smells of some strange hormones while Emilia seems to be low on everything _ ,  _ Vincent is relatively normal, and Lyza is relatively high. I guess everyone is fine, scent reading for different races doesn’t always tell the same thing as when I do it to a Batkin. I should learn what this means for Sealions and Ashen Wolves.  _

All of them put on their assault vests, helmets and loaded their bags. Each one of them had a firearm of their choice, usually a rifle or shotgun. 

Before each platoon was to head any further they were to receive special instructions and gear. Lyza talked with the guiding Lieutenant about the station the group is going to: a rough stretch of valleys, around a mountainside with a deep ravine that leads far west into the desert tundra of Sauria was the zone.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about another half hour Nate’s Platoon and Paula’s Platoon reached the set of complexes they were to look around. The complexes were about 2 kilometers in length and half a kilometer in width. They went up about 5 stories and then 2 stories at the lowest.

The roommate squad and everyone else's Platoons wasn't as close to the mounds many others had to navigate through. Since there were rumors of lots of homeless people living in holes and dens everywhere, it was to be checked.

Time went by as the Armed Pack Officers went around the hills, searching for signs of life. Many that were stopped were Gerrick Wolves, only noticed by the Ashen Wolves that could smell them. 

Since there are many old veterans who are homeless from the Black and White Crusade the soldiers faced humility and thankfulness. Other folks snatched the coats off the snow and leered at the Armed Pack Officers. 

“Thank you, kind souls, for all your hard work, be careful out there now.” Said a brown-haired Ashen Wolf as he quickly put on the winter coat. 

On his feet were tattered work boots and he was incredibly pale in the face. The old man had baggy pants that probably used to fit his frame. He was barely surviving in this desolate biome, one is not fit for a starving veteran.

Jack and Emilia bowed at him with a solemn look in their eyes. Vincent and Goemon sensed the dread and split off from the older Officers with their blonde driver tagging along.

"You're welcome, I pray Yugo brings blessing into your life this Futari-samuai." Put the tan-skinned wolf, her teal ears flattened into the helmet atop her head. 

Emilia and her Husband waved to the younger squad members and went the other direction. The two were going to head up a rocky stretch of hills where some huts and tents had been set up.

Further down the snow-covered bank, Lyza had gone down a little enclave and passed out the coats but soon her ears perked up to a different type of noise.  _ Not the dirt or snow but metal, what could it be. _

There were jingling and clanking noises from the distance, from the direction of a large set of tents. The blonde placed down her box of jackets, only 3 remaining inside, it sat on a thin patch of snow. 

She reached around to her backpack and pulled out her rifle from its holster. Taking in a deep breath Lyza stared into the distance as the space became clear. 

_ It's just a young boy, why is he carrying all that junk? I can tell he's an Ashen Wolf, but, but something's wrong. _ "Hey there, do you need some assistance?" She spoke up, in the spirit of the moment and sped over to him. 

Now that they were closer they could make out what each other looked like; the curly-haired boy lifted his teary eyes and had a look of shock. 

The soldier realized her possibly hostile appearance, put away her weapon and removed her helmet; allowing her hair to be lifted in a gust of wind. About 3 meters away from her the faint purple-haired Ashen Wolf stood statue-like, silent, trying to access the situation. 

_ Should I ask that soldier? Will they hurt me?  _ His mind raced as he stared up at the adult, his breath clouding in the freezing air as he panicked. Lyza walked down towards the box of warm coats, picked up one and walked back. 

She looked in her bag for her sweet rations but then looked back at the cautious boy and decided not to bribe him with food. 

Instead, the young adult came back to her previous spot and held out the small red coat, it wavering in the wind. 

The lad sharply lifted his head and bolted towards Lyza, hugging her legs through the coat in her arms. She put it on him and rubbed his head with her gloves.  _ He trusts me, I can't let him down. _


	9. Fierce Glare, Destruction Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyza decides go all out with her self imposed mission but finds a disturbing glimpse in a reality not far from home. When she returns and meets with her sqaud there is much to catch up on.

Year: 2219 Continent: Nova Terra, Province: Coastal Rises, City: Hauilden, Major Station: Yellow

"Please, could you help, I can’t carry all of this.” the boy cried pointing to the crate full of little cart tires, scrap metal, and boxes of faded tools.

"I think I got too much this time, but that's what he wanted." He murmured to himself, his long tail wagging slowly.

Lyza put the box that carried the jackets on the snow and then placed the child’s one inside it. 

Before she picked it up she activated the microphone inside her jacket's breast pocket. “Heyo, Operator Mareko here, I am dealing with a child who is in peril, please stand by, I fear this might be a C410. Permission to access the situation and deal with any direct threats to the related party?” 

Jack was quick to reply back “Eh? Permission granted, be back in 30 minutes, or be ready to face some serious consequences. But Emilia- I mean Senior Officer Baron and I trust you will make uh, appropriate decisions. If you have to, you have my approval to bring the child back with us.”

“Really, if there’s a person in trouble you can bring them back?” Chimed in Vincent “Where will they go?”

“We have plenty of extra lodgings for those who are in need, they will have to pass the background check of course. Fort Lupus can’t just hold anyone after all.” 

Her group mates kept talking but Lyza turned off her mic, the little boy smiled when she picked up the large crate with ease and that made her smile too.

“I received permission to help you bud. So where are we heading?” 

"I was going back to Wiregrass-dono’s, he owns a shack.” 

The curly-haired boy turned to the right and started walking, a brisk gust making him shiver. Soon his jacket hood covered his head, blocking out the wind. The older wolf adjusted it for him.

_ Dono, isn't that a northern and southern honorific? Shack? Well, at least he has a roof over his head. Now, why was he forced to haul this, it's way too heavy for a child his age, wait how old is he?  _ She thought, slowing down her pace.

_ _ “How old are you bud? These parts seem like too much for a kid your age; Mister Wiregrass has you carry all these all the way back home, er-” Lyza realized she never exchanged names with him and stopped herself.

The light-haired Wolf didn’t stop walking as the path grew more treacherous.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you, I’m Tateagohane, oh and I’m 10 years old,” he said while he strained to climb uphill. 

"Yea, every day I do this Wiregrass-dono says that is to pay for us living with such a nice man. I don’t like it but this is for her." The boy added.

Behind him, the Soldier took out a cable and tied it to and around the box of junk pieces then clipped it to the back of her huge utility bag. 

“Ah I see, who is else living with you and why do you pay with all these broken or mismatched parts?” asked the Blond wolf, her ears slowly shifting in concern. 

"It's just me and my little sister, she just turned 6 at the end of Hito-Atsui, it was much warmer then." He paused as the air was growing cooler.

"Our parents died 2 years ago after they got sent off to go work as Medics after the 'Fall of Frost Finn'. We were supposed to take the train to Oreborough and meet Howling-San, our relative but we got off at the wrong stop and ended up in Complex 4. "

The Operator couldn't think of what to say and instead took every word to memory as they trudged through the snow. 

Tateagohane used all his strength to climb up a wide range of jagged rocks and stood atop them to wait for Lyza to carry the materials around a narrow thin slope. He started off at the distance rows of hills, his tail rising with fury and then sighed.

"I hate Wiregrass-done, Operator-San. He's done many bad things to Yusshagohane and me. This is because we are Ashen Wolves, he thinks our bodies are gross.” The boy paused to sniff at his shirt and tilted his head.

“Oh I just remembered a question I had and I bet I can guess your answer Operator-San! Is it right to get hit when you say you have to go to the bathroom or want to eat more food?"

"You're probably gonna say it's wrong, but Wiregrass-done doesn't believe me! He just calls us two-parters, claims we have to be his pets and that we have to make for it with"

Lyza's eyes widened as realization sunk in.  _ These kids are being abused, aren't they!? Two-parters is a word I haven't heard since I left home. _

"But Yussha-chan and I are not pets, I really really hate that I’m not big. I just want to grow up strong like you, but he never gives us enough food." The purple-haired Ashen Wolf cried, his cheeks reddening with anger as a mix of emotions dared taking over.

"I never get to be around any other Wolves that give off your scent, what is this? Who are we?" He begged, running his hands across his new coat.

"We're Ashen Wolves bud," The tall soldier said, ruffling the boy's hair with a smirk on her face. "I'll deal with Mister Wiregrass for you and he'll never bother you and your sister again."

They walked for a few minutes then Tateagohane pointed to a set of mounds, with a small brown outline of a shack nestled between the rocks. He dashed ahead of her, slid to the bottom of the slope they were on, and dusted off his coat. 

"So that's it huh Tateagohane? That's where that bastard is keeping the two of you?"

"Yea but let's wait a sec, I'm scared about this." The boy murmured as he then glanced at the jumbled mess of a front door.

"If I tell him I couldn't carry any more he might hurt Yusshagohane's body, He keeps going after the areas he claims are gross and it really freaking hurts her every time he does. For some reason, he never touched me, but I wish I could make him stop."

Nodding, Lyza put on her helmet and knocked on the corroded aluminum and then opened the door. The shack had a strange metallic odor to it, light bounced off the dark walls and illuminated the two figures in the corner. 

A muffled yelp was heard as the larger figure approached the front door. Tateagohane flinched in fear as they came forward. The older Ashen Wolf put a hand on his shoulder and stood firm.

“Why hello, do I have business with you?” The brown and greying haired wolf sneered then smirked as he laid his eyes on the child next to Lyza.

“Actually why do you have my boy? I wished my tools could remain untainted and pure.” his voice squawked.

“Your boy? Tateagohane isn’t your boy, he’s not a tool or a pet.” The Operator stated, her eyes locked on the other wolf, gathering the scent of the room.  _ Damn, he’s a Gerrick Wolf.  _

“How do you know that he isn’t one of my pets, did he tell you himself, if so I’m impressed.” The old man snicked.

“He did actually, I’m here because I need to pick up his little sister Yusshagohane if you don’t mind.” The polite Blonde stated, her blue eyes narrowing.

The Gerrick Wolf walks back over to the corner and turns on a lantern, the object hanging from a makeshift coat rack. “Oh, you mean this one?”

In the corner was a younger Ashen Wolf child, she had curly purple slightly darker than her older brother’s. 

At the sight of Tateagohane, she ran towards him but was stopped by Wiregrass. "Ah Tate-Oniichan, you brought help!?" She gasped as her eyes glanced at the door.

“Yes I am requesting that you hand over this child,” Lyza gestured over to Tate “and the one at my side over to the safety of the Armed Pack Force immediacy.” 

“Why on Terra Nova would you want Yussha? She’s one of those disgusting hermaphrodite Wolves just like her brother.” He reached down towards the young child’s stomach but ceased with a laugh. 

“Give me one good reason and I’ll think about it, after all, folks like their parents who ruined my life.” 

Lyza tilted her head in confusion as she stepped forward, to distance Tateagohane from Wiregrass and to get closer to Yusshagohane. 

“How could their deceased parents ruin your life? How would ever be possible?” 

“Uh where do I start, my bitch of an ex-wife kicked me outta my own Yugo-damn house after all these bloody Soot Wolves or whatever moved into Fordsville. I bet she's told my kids I died and that some new two-parter is their Dad."

"Anyway, Fordsville was a peaceful town for Rick Wolves but then we had a recession and those Charred Wolves  **saved ** the economy.” 

“Get to the point, how does this involve Tate and Yussha’s parents? They were Medics killed in the Fall of Frost Fin." The Blonde Wolf demanded before she glanced at her watch, she only had about 15 more minutes. 

"I'm sorry that your wife divorced you, but you could have started a new life and moved on.” 

She added as she watched Tateagohane slip towards the door with a bag across his back. 

In a flash, Wiregrass reached over to bottle on a table and took a long swig. “Shut up, I don’t understand why you don’t hate these Ashen brats like any respectable Ricken Wolf!’ His dark brown eyes leering at the taller Wolf with malice.

“I tried to get a job numerous but they had those dirt fuckers somehow in charge everywhere around here. So I had to move to the outskirts of Hauliden and after so many decades I ended up here.” Wiregrass took another long sip and didn’t notice the Soldier get closer.

“I was out looking for scrap metal and shit to sell one day when I found these little shrimps begging." The Brown-haired man had a drunken goof-filled grin on his face as he attempted to yank Yusshagohane’s arm. 

He was pitifully attempting to bring her to his side. Instead, he was holding onto the Armed Pack Operators boot. The graying wolf's eyes drifted upwards in confusion and disappointment.

“That’s quite enough Sir, I’m taking these two with me, as directed by my squad captain. If you dare harm both of them things will get difficult.” Lyza growled, holding the small child tightly with her left arm.

The younger Ashen Wolf clung on equally as tight and buried her head into the soft jacket hood, climbing onto her savior’s shoulder. 

Wiregrass stood up in stagger and tried to wrench the child from the determined more solid when he couldn't he threw a punch at the Blonde's left shoulder and ribcage. 

"Man, this little brat's pecker is smaller than mine when I was her age, and you can call this thing a Wolf." The man was trying to bring Lyza down, just shoving his arms against her's. "At least Tateagohane has an actually good one."

She was startled at what he said but quickly pushed him backward with a shove and reached to grab her rifle. "Please stop with these inappropriate comments about  **the genitals of children** , you're making me sick." Her impatience was growing as the tone of her voice was husker.

_ Shit, I'll need to use a blade on this annoying fucker.  _ The aging Gerrick Wolf stumbled down into the table he was resting at and scampered towards an object on the floor.

"Their little unopened pussies belong to me! you can't take them, I was waiting for them to get nice and big after they grew up!" the drunk raged, with a desperate gleam in his eyes.

"What?!" Both asked the Operator and the child nestled inside her coat hood.

Before Lyza could tell what it was in his hands he charged at her swinging in three thrusts. The first gashed across her face, from her forehead and between her eyes to her cheek. 

Blood flew out everywhere as the soldier put her arms in the air in surprise. _ Yugo! I thought he got one of my eyes! _

The other stabbed through her right arm as the blade was aimed at Yusshagohane and the last one aimed at her gut was blocked with a sharp kick. The Operator's glare was harsh as her ears pulled and she bared her teeth, trying to recover in the seconds.

"Haha, I didn't realize it but you were an Ashen Wolf too huh feller! You'll probably get a great body but I wouldn't want to fuck anything that looks too much like a man, especially with a bigger dick!" The Gerrick Wolf ranted after he managed to sneak in a squeeze across the other wolf's pants.

_ Aw hell no, he did not just fucking grab my junk!  _ "Damnit, kids cover your ears and close your eyes!" Lyza warned in the bark as she stepped back in a grimace as the bloody gash in her face burned. "You've picked the wrong wolf to piss off, tomcat!"

Without any hesitation, the Ashen Wolf snapped the pole in half and slammed the heel of her boot into Wiregrass's chest. She jabbed him in the face with her right hand but then swung the butt of the loaded rifle against the older wolf's skull with her left. 

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of worthless shit! These beautiful children aren't your fuck toys or anything like that!" Lyza howled in pure fury as she began stomping on the brown-haired wolf's stomach. 

"I can and will fucking kill you! How did you think you could ever beat me, you son of a Gerrick! You'll never be able to jack off or feel your ass after I'm done with you!" Her uncontrollable anger burst into words of hatred. 

He tried to block her a couple of times in a panic but she swung her fist onto his face, staining her gloves with his blood. Wiregrass flailed his legs against her lower body as he started to sob and curl into a ball. Lyza didn't pay any mind to her pain as she kept assaulting. 

The Ashen Wolf had her blood rush to her ends but didn't notice during her rampage. Then she felt a yanking through her tail and looked down. Tateagohane was behind her and he had tears in his eyes. 

"Operator-san, you can stop now, he won't get up for a long time, let's go." The boy demanded with a brave front, wiping moisture from his cheeks.

"Yugo, I'm sorry I went way too far again!" Lyza apologized repeatedly, slowly backing away from the bawling man in front of her. Then she glanced down at herself and hid from the younger Ashen Wolf.

Blood had splattered on the Armed Pack Officer's uniform and boots, both the Operators and the fiend. Her heart was pounding and she found multiple stains on her pants and coat. There were a couple of marks on her assault vest and then her right sleeve was soaked with blood. 

In a hurry, she threw off her dirtied gloves and picked up Yusshagohane. The child who had crawled inside her hood had passed out due to terror, thankfully she didn't witness the violence.  _ I'd die for this kid and her brother. _

Now outside, far away from the shack, Lyza looked down at her watch as she carried the two kids in her backpack while she carefully maneuvered across the icy rocks.  _ I can smell Jack and Emilia, they are close, I've only got like 3 more minutes! _

_ My adrenaline went insane again, I have a nasty deep gash on my face, my junk got confused while I was fuming and I possibly just beat a man to death. Shit, this is gonna be one hell of a report to fill out later. _

The Operator realized with horror that she wasn't so smooth as she thought she could be. 

"I need to read up or ask someone else about the problems they have with their adrenal gland issue, apparently it's different for XY's and, YX's." She muttered to herself as she looked for the path Vincent and Goemon took. 

Lyza looked down in shame at her hands and once again reached into her jacket breast pocket. "Operator Mareko here, I'll need some extra time, I had a violent encounter and I am bringing back two children. The encounter was with their abusive- " 

The Blonde explained the whole situation and was able to meet back up with her squad. They were waiting by one of the numerous picnic tables with benches just outside an eerie-looking complex. 

Vincent and Goemon decided to take the children, while Jack was on the phone with Corporal Bates. "There was another aggressive poor person who attacked one of the Officers-"

As soon as she saw the driver, Emilia pulled out a first aid kit and flew over to the tired wolf.

"I need to dress these wounds immediately, we need to make sure they don't get infected," she demanded as she started taking off the layers of clothing Lyza had on. 

After that was done the teal-haired wolf looked for pain killers that would be strong enough for the younger Officer. 

"Ah thank you, that mofo, managed to stab and punch me a couple of times and it stung so bad." The Blonde winced, looking down at her arms and chest. Emilia thought about asking the Operator how that happened but held her tongue.

Boots crunched the snow in front of the Officers as Jack approached them, his purple eyes locked down. He sat next to Lyza and sighed. "Man, I don't know what to say right now besides I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I should have been more careful after Tateagohane told me how dangerous that Wiregrass Rick had been to him and his little sister." The hurt recruit retorted, before sniffling and coughing. 

Her Senior Commanding Officers lifted their eyes and glanced at their other Juniors. They entertained and comforted the two children and were now talking on the radio about something. 

"You seem to jump to conclusions after judgment of how risky the situation is, I'm sorry for not coming with you as backup or offering to ask for a group to help you." Jack began his ears perking up through his helmet.

"That was not only my mistake but yours as well. We both didn't see how big this could have been. But next time, pray, you'll think more carefully. I haven't even got much of a chance to meet you kid, you can't be under my command or around me and not at least have a laugh with me." He added with a grin, poking to the Trail Driver's jacket. 

Emilia giggled as her Husband laughed, Lyza all the while, looked all around trying to find out what was so funny. "Wha, what is it, is there something on me?" She asked, standing up and whirling around to collide with Vincent. 

"Oh, whoops sorry Lyza." The large Sea Lion grunted, his bouncy skin pushed the smaller soldier away. He ran a hand across his whiskers and sighed. "I just wanted to say that Tat, Tateo- the kid is asleep." 

The Blonde smiled as she glanced at the two young Ashen Wolves. They were curled up in Goemon's lap, her large white wings shielded them from the noise of her radio.

Lyza shook her head as she sat back down. "It's Tateagohane, their names, his and his sister's are from the old north." She corrected the other Officer. 

Vincent made a surprised face and then started yammering about some things that amazed him. The three Ashen Wolves sitting at the table watched breaking clouds bring forth the sun's powerful rays and smiled, each for different reasons.

Meanwhile the Sea Lion's partner an Arctic Bat was talking with someone from another squad as she read from a coordinate sheet. "So you're saying there aren't any people living in these old buildings?" She confirmed the statement 

Her black beady eyes laser focused as she scanned the chart.  _ That doesn't make any sense, because I detected footprints that weren't from any Armed Pack Officer.  _ The voice on the other line suddenly cried out before rumbling and crashing was heard. 

_ _ "You and your Officers are okay, just a small explosion?" The Bat repeated. the leader on the other line managed to continue.

"But you didn't launch a grenade, of course we didn't bring anything like that with us and these poor folk wouldn't have anything that could make it."  _ Could it be the Saurian Army? _

_ They specialize in missiles, mortar shelling rockets and combustion if I recall correctly. All their troops are basically a large bomb squad, which makes us sitting ducks for whatever they could be planning! _

"You want to warn the others? Okay I'll be on standby Commander Penkin."

The bat swiftly turned her head to the building her squad was close to and a dangerous scent filled her nostrils.  _ Fuck! _

"We have to get everyone out of here right now!" She quickly stood up and demanded, her fight or flight instincts firing off inside her head. 

Without any questioning her squadmates immediately grabbed all their things and began running away from the worn down complex. Thankfully the children in her arms were so tired that they didn’t wake up and make things even harder.

In a flash an explosion rocketed through the building, glass shards and flames flying outside, to the pavilion where they rested. 

“That was some fucking good judgment holy shit!” marveled Jack as he and his squad ran for their lives in the snow. Luckily they weren't far away from where Lyza parked and they followed another group back.

All of the dispatched Armed Pack Officers made it back to Fort Lupus but not after Goemon explained her findings to the Sergeants and Corporals in charge of the mission.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours afterwards several green and brown wearing troops stormed towards the same building, with one in front wearing a red feathered beret. He smiled as his boots stepped on the pile of wreckage that was the entrance. 

“Hehe, these damn mutants should have been blown to pieces for daring to trespass on our newly claimed town. This means war, we've finally found a perfect reason, you'll pay for making a mockery of our king!"


End file.
